The Seven Deadly Sins
by AnastasiaWitchGoddess
Summary: 13 years later and Percy and Annabeth are married with a o boys named Luci and Romeo and a girl named Quinn show up to make the whole ordeal a lot more complicated.The memory of lost lives hanging over their heads. Spoilers! Lots of BoyxBoy. XP
1. We Met an Old Enemy

**SPOILER ALERT! THIS STORY IS POST BOOK 5! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO HAVE PARTS OF IT RUINED FOR YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY! FINISH THE LAST BOOK THEN COME BACK! THANK YOU!**

**Okay! So this story is like, a dream I had this one time. I thought it was pretty cool, so I had to write it down. I'm testing out a new writing style. Tell me if you like it better then my other work. If you have not read my other work, then just tell me if it works. XD**

**Here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Warning: This has swearing and implied sexual relations between both gay couples and straight couples. If you do not approve, please keep your views to yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but this plot and a lot of the characters are mine. Everything else belongs to Lord Rick Riordan(The god of awesome literature).**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

We Meet an Old Enemy

"I can't say that character would be one of your strongest assets,

Not that we're perfect, merely extra perfect.

So don't think you know a thing about a thing you know nothing about.

Go fuck yourselves, leave us alone." - !#? by Motion City Soundtrack

* * *

**Percy's POV**

My head hit the ground hard.

I sat up on the cold wood floor and rubbed the bump now forming on the back of my skull. I looked out the window. Great. Still dark out.

You should all know a few things before I go on.

One; I'm a half-blood. Half human, half god. My Mother is a human by the name of Sally Jackson and my father… Well he's sort of Poseidon. Yeah, you guessed it. The Greek god of the Sea. Which is great and all, but we tend to get into a lot of danger.

Two; I'm sort of a counselor at this camp. It's called Camp Half-blood. Yeah creative, I know. It's a camp where half-bloods can go to be safe from danger. Monsters and the like. Which we get chased by a lot. And I mean _a lot._ Thirteen years ago I was a camper. I was 16 when they made me the Sword Fighting Trainer. I'm 29 now and I have a wife and child. I actually turned 29 yesterday.

Three; We also tend to have a lot of bad dreams. And these dreams aren't just bad, they're real.

There was a knock on my door and a familiar voice called, "Percy? Are you alright? I heard a crash."

My old teacher, Chiron, opened my door to find me sitting on the floor, massaging my own head. He raised an eyebrow at me and clopped his hooves.

Oh, yeah. You might want to know. Chiron's a centaur.

I stood and brushed myself off. "Sorry for that, Chiron," I said, picking things I had knocked over back up. "I had a bad dream again."

He walked forward. "What about?" he asked, interested.

I shrugged. "Nothing that bad. Just an old enemy."

Chiron fidgeted. I could tell he was thinking. He looked uneasy.

"Chiron?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

Chiron shuffled his hooves nervously. "Well," he mussed. "Sarous saw something."

I was instantly interested. "Another reborn?" I asked, pulling on my clothes. Reborn was what we called Half-bloods that had died once and were reincarnated.

Chiron nodded uncertainly. "What, exactly, did you see?"

I thought back to my dream and shuddered. "It was Medusa," I said, glowering. I had met her when I was 12 years old, my first year at camp, when I had been accused of stealing Zeus' Master Lightning Blot. I had ended up killing her, but monsters never stayed dead for long.

Chiron nodded. "That's what I was afraid of. Where was she when you saw her?"

I frowned. He knew something I didn't. I hated it when he didn't tell me the whole story. "She was in…" I thought for a moment. "San Francisco I think."

Chiron shook his head. "We need a counsel. Right now."

And with that he clopped out of the room, leaving me stunned.

"Are we all here?" I asked above the chatter. There was a chorus of yeses. I nodded to a small girl in a floor length, old-fashioned, green and brown dress.

She had curly blond hair that went down to her ankles. It was tied into a high ponytail and she had a black Circlet in her hair. Her eyes were bright gold with a ring of black around the edges.

She stood and cleared her throat. Looking at her, you'd think a high girly voice to come from her. Think again.

A stern, mature, womanly voice echoed around the room filled with camp leaders. "Listen up. A child in San Francisco is being hunted. By Medusa." A murmur went through the counsel at the mention of the snake-haired woman. Annabeth squeezed my hand beside me.

"Sarous," Nico said from my other side. I jump. I hadn't even seen him come in. He was good at getting around in the shadows. Damn son of Hades.

"What is the kid's name? Do you know where they are?" He walked up beside her and touched her shoulder.

Sarous shook her head. "Luci. Luci Evens. That's the name. But that's all I got. Something stopped my vision before I could get a location. Well, other than San Francisco. But that's not specific enough."

She bit the inside of her lip, thinking hard. "Maybe I could help!" Rachel piped up from the far corner of the room. Sarous nodded and took down her hair, the way she always did when she was doing this kind of thing.

The Oracle walked over to Sarous and took her hands. She touched her forehead to Sarous' and whispered, "_See_," is a creepy voice. The Oracle's voice.

A shiver went up my spine. I hated it when she did that.

They stayed like that for a minute before Sarous smiled. "Hello," she said, kindly. "Are you Luci?"

She was silent for a second, listening to Luci's voice in her mind.

"I'm Sarous. Can you tell me where you are?" Another second. "MLK Junior Middle School. The Boys Locker Room." I knew she was saying that so we would know where the girl was.

"Is there anyone with you?" Sarous asked Luci. "Okay. Sweetie? I need you to do something for me. I need you to close your eyes. And no matter what, do not open them! Do you understand me?"

I clenched my fist, my knuckles going white. I had a feeling Medusa was in the school with the poor girl.

"Luci, I want you to find a hiding place. Stay there and don't make a sound. We're coming to get you."

There was silence for a second. "Luci?" Sarous asked, worry obvious in her voice. I tensed and I felt Annabeth do so as well. That wasn't a good sign.

"Luci can you hear me? L-Luci!"

Sarous jumped away from Rachel like she'd been electrocuted. Rachel then toppled over. Nico caught her inches from the ground.

Chiron walked forward and touched Rachel's head. "She's getting too old for this. The Oracle needs a young girl as a host. But she's too damn stubborn to give it up! She can't handle the power. Nico," he said, looking at the 24 year old in front of him. "Take her up to her room please. Annabeth, you go too."

The two of them scurried off, sharing Rachel's weight.

Chiron and I, as well as Sarous' siblings, all ran to the shaking girl.

"Sarry?" Dante, Sarous' oldest sister asked, touching her shoulder experimentally, as if seeing if she would topple over.

Sarous touched her forehead. Her eyes closed. She swayed back and Theaseous and Trikayous, her older brothers, caught her shoulders.

"I'm alright," she said, steadying herself. "Just light headed."

The boys let her go and I asked her, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," she said. "It was the same force as before. Trying to shut me out. Rachel was helping keep it away, but then she passed out and it felt like it kicked me in the mind. If that makes sense."

"Did Medusa get Luci?" I asked the question I was sure everyone else was too scared to ask.

Sarous shook her head. "I don't think she has. Not yet at least. But she's in the building. We have to go to San Francisco. Right now."

**Nico's POV**

I stood at the top of half-blood hill, stoking Mrs. O'Leary, the one only tame hellhound's, fur. I had my blade at my hip and a light leather armour on. There were several people around me.

On the other side of Mrs. O'Leary was my siblings. There was seven of them in total. All children of Hades, my father.

From oldest to youngest, they were; Dante, Trikayous, Haidi, Theaseous, Sarous, Pelyte and Heraklise.

But there's something you might want to know about them. They're gods.

Dante is the goddess of Fire and her mom is Hestia, which everyone thought was weird, because she said she would never have children. I guess Dante was the exception.

Trikayous and Haidi are twins. Trikayous is the god of Trickery and Haidi is the goddess of Pain. Their mom is Aphrodite. I guess even she had a soft spot for my dad.

Theaseous is the god of Living Things and Pelyte is the goddess of Sound. Their mom is Persephone. I guess dad actually had some kids with his wife. Surprise, surprise.

Sarous was born between Theaseous and Pelyte and she is the goddess of Reincarnation and Location. Don't ask me to explain. It was complicated stuff. Her mom is Hecate.

Heraklise is only five. There's a five year difference between him and Pelyte. He's the god of Relationships. I think you can guess who his mom is. _Hera_klise. God of _relationships._ Yeah, his mom is Hera, Queen of the gods. No one was brave enough to question it.

My father sent them down here to camp to learn how to behave around humans. He thought it would be safest to start with half-bloods. Plus, I was here.

I was charged with making sure they didn't show off to much. Which was hard, because I liked the shows too.

"Almost ready?" someone asked from behind me. I turned to see Percy, Riptide at his hip. Mrs. O'Leary barked happily and tackled her owner.

Percy laughed and pushed her muzzle away. "Okay, okay. Down girl. I love you too." He patted her head.

He smiled at me, his hair a little messed up because of a huge dog I could mention. I laughed a little. "You look ridiculous. And yeah, we're ready."

Percy laughed, smoothing his hair. "Come on slow pokes! We're supposed to be saving a little girl, remember?"

Sarous turned to us, about to say something, when Haidi pushed pasted her. "Okay, big girl. You're going to need some extra juice." Trikayous, Pelyte and Haidi all pressed their hands to the side of Mrs. O'Leary's stomach, forcing their shadow travel energy into her. When they were done, they stood back like they'd just given her a hug.

I hated it how they could do that. Damn gods. I would have passed out from that much shadow power used in one go.

Percy hugged Annabeth and kissed her cheek. "Be safe," she said. Their daughter, Zoë, flung herself into her father's arms. "Come back soon, daddy!" she screamed.

I laughed. She was a cutie. She had her mother's hair and her father's eyes.

I helped Percy up onto Mrs. O'Leary's back and climbed up myself.

Dante, Theaseous, Sarous, Percy and I were all going.

Percy patted Mrs. O'Leary's neck and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

The hellhound lurched forwards and we sped through the shadows. When Mrs. O'Leary stopped, they were standing in front of MLK Junior Middle School, in San Francisco.

We hopped off the canine's back and ran into the school.

"Keep your gaze below eyelevel," Percy said, scanning the floor.

I trained my eyes to the floor.

I walked past a door and heard a light hissing. I stopped dead. I backed away from the door and ran to the others.

"I think I found her," I whispered to the others.

"Luci?" Percy asked.

I shook my head. "No. Medusa. She's behind the door," I pointed my thumb behind me.

Percy looked up but instantly looked away. "Not anymore she isn't," he said through gritted teeth.

I gulped, not daring to turn around.

"You guys deal with her," I said walking sideways down the school hallway. "I'll go find Luci."

I bolted for the Gym.

I reached the door and pulled it open. I ran to the other side of the big room. It felt like a lifetime since I was last in a school gym.

I stopped at the door marked, Boy's Locker Room, and opened the door slowly.

"Luci?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"Luci, my name is Nico. I'm a friend of Sarous'. You remember her don't you?"

I looked around the room for any signs of life. I walked past a row of lockers and noticed one was slightly ajar. I walked up to it and opened it slowly.

Someone yelped from inside.

I knelt down beside the child who had crammed herself in the locker. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with black angel wings printed on the back. She had shoulder length blond hair. I couldn't see her face because she had it inbetween her knees.

"Luci?" I asked again, placing a hand on her shoulder. She raised her head.

It was then I realized some things.

One; Luci, was a boy.

Two; He still had his eyes closed, which meant he was terrified of Medusa, Well, who could blame him. He was shaking.

Three; Luci Evens was Luke Castellan's reincarnation.

I touched the scar that was on his face as well. There was no way this could be a coincidence. Sarous was the goddess of reincarnation. She knew when someone was reincarnated. She said Luci was a Reborn. And he was defiantly Luke.

"Luci," I said again. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Luci's face was tear streaked. "Can I open my eyes now?" he asked hoarsely.

I smiled sympathetically. "Yes Luci. You can open your eyes. Can you stand?"

He opened his eyes to reveal huge blue orbs. They even had the same eyes.

I hadn't known Luke very well, and I had only known him when he was trying to destroy the world, but Percy and Annabeth and Thalia told me stories.

The only difference I could see was that Luci was 13, and he had glasses. They had thick black rims. They suited him.

He shook his head. "N-no. That scary lady grabbed my leg and I think I twisted my ankle."

I looked at the foot she was indicating. It was bruised and swollen. I grimaced. I held my arms open for him and he leaned on me.

I scooped him up in my arms, bridal style, and carried him out of the gym with ease. He was really light.

When I reached the place I had left my friends, they were all panting and sweaty, but more or less unharmed. Dante had a cut on her face and she was bleeding gold and Percy 's shoulder was bruised and bleeding, but that's about it. Nothing serious.

Medusa's head lay facedown on the floor, a foot away from her body.

I felt Luci bury his face in my neck. I held him to me, like if I let him go he would just disappear.

"It's okay. Shh. It's okay."

Percy looked up at him. His face still tucked away from sight.

"How is she?" he asked.

"He," Sarous, Luci and I all said at the same time. Luci's voice was slightly muffled by my neck.

"Oh," Percy said, stupidly. "Sorry."

"He's fine," I said as we headed out of the school. I was still carrying Luci and he hadn't uncovered his face yet because Theaseous was walking beside me with Medusa's head in his hand.

"Sprained ankle, that's all." I stopped in front of Mrs. O'Leary, who was wagging her tail excitedly, ready to go home. "Hey girl, I said.

Luci had to sneak a peek at Mrs. O'Leary. He gaped at the dog in amazement. "That dog is _huge_!" he said, his mouth hanging open.

"Yeah," I laughed. "She is. She's Percy's dog."

Luci gave me a questioning glace.

I tilted my head in Percy's direction. "That's Percy."

Luci looked where I'd indicated and smiled. "Percy, you're bleeding," he said, pointing out the obvious.

Percy stared at Luci and gulped. I mentally kicked myself. I should have warned him. Looking at Luci, and seeing how much he looked like Luke must have been horrible for the poor guy. They had had a rough relationship.

Percy regained his composure a nodded. "So I am," he said, humouring the blond.

I smiled and turned to Dante. "Can you hold him for a sec, while I get on Mrs. O'Leary?" Dante nodded.

"Your dog's name is Mrs. O'Leary?" Luci raised an eyebrow as I passed him off to Dante.

Percy looked at her sceptically. "And what's wrong with that? Anyways, I didn't name her. I sort of got her second hand."

"You mean you adopted her," Luci said as I climbed on top of the hellhound's back.

"Yeah. Sort of. She was given to me by a friend."

I reached out my hands for Luci and Dante passed him up to me.

"Stop it you too," Sarous said, cutting in. "We need to get Luci back."

"Oh," Luci said. "I live on Silver Ave."

"We're not taking you to your house, Luci. We're taking you to camp half-blood."

"Camp what? What about my parents?"

Sarous smiled as she climbed on top of Mrs. O'Leary. "I think you will find that your parents are already there. Waiting for you."

I whispered something in Mrs. O'Leary's ear and we sped through the shadows, on our way home.

**Annabeth's POV**

It wasn't like them to be late.

I stood on the porch of The Big House, with my daughter pulling on my leg, Apollo yammering on about something I didn't care about, and a lady named Eva Evens almost in tears, she was so worried.

Humans weren't usually allowed at camp, but Apollo, being a god, had let her in. This was a special case.

It was nearly sunrise. Mrs. O'Leary wouldn't be able to shadow travel in the day.

I was about to scream at everyone to _shut up_ and let me think, when a huge dog appeared out of the darkness.

I gasped and grabbed Zoë, running up the hill to greet my husband.

"Percy," I said, throwing myself into his arms. "You're bleeding!" I looked at the wound on his shoulder. It wasn't that deep, but it could get infected easily.

"Sweetheart," he said, getting to the point. "You need to know, Luci, well he's Luke's…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. I spotted the boy in Nico's arms and my felt hand flew to my mouth. He looked so much like Luke it was scary. They even had the same scar.

Nico put Luci on the ground and Theaseous ran a hand over his ankle. He then came over and did the same thing to Percy's shoulder. Percy sighed and rolled it back.

"Thanks Thee," he said, ruffling the young god's hair.

"Don't mention it," he said in return.

I looked over at Luci again. He was standing now. Staring in amazement at his healed ankle.

I heard her before I saw her.

Eva Evens came running at the preteen, shouting as she went. "Luci! I'm so glad you're safe! You have no idea how worried your father and I were?"

She pulled Luci into a tight hug.

"It's fine mom," Luci said, his face squished to his mother's chest. "I'm alright. Nico saved me."

She turned to Nico and gave him an equally huge hug.

I smiled at the expression on Nico's face. The look of pure terror.

"Lucifer Alexander Evens!"

We all flinched.

Apollo was storming up the hill.

"Hi dad," Luci murmured staring at the ground.

There was silence for a moment. We all watched Apollo, wondering what he would do next.

Then suddenly he swooped down and pulled Luci into a loving, gentle hug.

"You have no idea what you do to me sometimes. Never do that again. Ever."

Luci looked as shocked as we were. "I'm sorry dad. I won't, I promise."

Apollo pulled back and looked at his son with sad eyes. For a second, I wondered if he saw the face I did. Luke's face.

Apollo sucking in a deep breath. "Right then," he said, looking away from his son. I could tell he was trying now to shed a tear. He walked away from Luci like all that hadn't just happened. Luci looked like he was used to this treatment.

I felt sorry for him. This must be hard.

"You can't tell him you know," a voice said from beside me.

I looked down at Sarous.

"Tell him what?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure what she meant.

"You can't tell him he's Luke's reincarnation."

I turned away to look at the boy as his mother fussed over him. He looked as bored as I would have been.

"I know. But can I ask why?"

Sarous turned to look down the hill at the camp. "Because Luke is still in there. If you tell him, Luke's memories will come back. And let's just say that when that happens, they usually end up hugging themselves in a padded white room."

And with that, she walked down the hill with everyone else.

"Lovely," I said, following the herd, Zoë swinging at my hip.


	2. Luci's Dreams Get Really, Really Bad

**SPOILER ALERT! THIS STORY IS POST BOOK 5! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO HAVE PARTS OF IT RUINED FOR YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY! FINISH THE LAST BOOK THEN COME BACK! THANK YOU!**

**Yay! I'm updating really quick on this story! That's what happens when I get good reviews! Thank you lunareclipse3 and Cutie32634! This chapter I wrote when I was really tired, so I'm sorry if it's crappy. Here we go! Chapter 2!**

**Warning: This has swearing and sexual relations. If you do not approve, please keep your views to yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but this plot and a lot of the characters are mine. Everything else belongs to Lord Rick Riordan(The god of awesome literature).**

* * *

Chapter 2

Luci's Dreams Get Really, Really Bad

"I'm looking for a place. I'm searching for a anybody here I know?

'Cause nothing's going right. And everything's a mess. And no one likes to be alone.

Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind."

-I'm With You by Avril Lavigne

* * *

**Luci's POV**

I had a little panic attack when I woke up.

I was somewhere I didn't know, in a small room full of people I didn't know.

The bunks were circling the room. There wasn't a bit of wall space.

In the centre of the room was a long table. It was covered in papers and arts and crafts material. In one corner by the door, was a rack full of musical instruments.

The other corner had a tall shelf, with little cubbies in it. Each one spilling random things.

I slipped out of my bunk and tip-toed to the door. I found my shoes and had one on before someone spoke.

"What are you doing up so early?"

I turned to see a girl a few years older than me rubbing her eyes. She was sitting in the bunk above the one I'd been sleeping in.

I tried to rack my brain for a believable answer that wasn't, 'I'm getting the hell out of this place, stranger!'

"I'm just going for a walk." I said, trying to stay calm. "Fresh air, you know."

The girl raised an eyebrow, her eyes squinting, like she couldn't see me. Then again, I couldn't see her very clearly either. I couldn't find my glasses and she looked like a fuzzy blob. I could tell she was older then me by her voice and how her head almost touched the ceiling.

"Oh," she said, slightly surprised. "You're the Reb…I mean the new kid. Luci, right?"

I nodded slowly. How did she know who I was?

She slid out of her bunk and came to stand beside me. She bent to pick something up off the floor on her way. She held her hand out to me. She was holding my glasses.

"I don't think the floor is a very safe place for these. They could get stepped on."

"Uh, thanks." I said, taking them and putting them on.

She was blond. She had blue eyes and a sweet smile. She looked about 15 or 16.

"No problem," she said. "You know you can't go outside yet, right? Curfew's still on."

I shook my head. "I-I don't even know where I am. I remember a lady with snake hair, a dog with a stupid name and a boy with dark hair and a nice smile, but that's about it."

The girl nodded, like she knew exactly what I was talking about, which was ridiculous, because _I _didn't.

"I know it must be hard. It was for me too, my first day." The girl looked at her watch. "I guess it's not that early. We only have 20 minutes before curfew ends. We should be safe."

I didn't like the way she said 'Safe'. Like there was something to be safe from.

She put on her shoes and I finished doing the same. We walked outside and she lead me to a big arena. There was a huge sleeping dog curled up in the middle.

"That's the dog!" I said. She nodded.

"That's Mrs. O'Leary. Percy's dog."

"I knew she had a stupid name," I mumbled to myself as she sat me down at the top of the steps.

"My name's Amanda by the way," she said, holding her hand out for me to shake. I did so.

"I guess I should start with the basics. First off, I'm your sister."

My mouth fell open. "My parents never told me I had a sister!" I could see the resemblance now. She looked a lot like my dad. Like me.

"I'm your half-sister. I have a different mother, but Apollo's my dad too."

I raised an eyebrow. "I think you've got me mixed up with someone else. My dad's name is Alexander Evens. Not Apollo."

She smiled at me like I was a naïve little child. I didn't like that much.

"Luci. This may be hard to hear but you need to listen to me."

There was silence for a second before I realized she was waiting for me to say something. "I promise I won't interrupt."

She smiled again. She really did have a nice smile.

"Your father's name isn't really Alexander. It's Apollo. And he's a god."

She paused for a minute, waiting for that to sink in.

I stood up and backed away from her. "You're crazy," I told her.

She sighed. "You're a demigod Luci. You may not believe me, but it's true. Everyone in the cabin? They're your siblings too. This place is called Camp Half-Blood. It's a place where Half-bloods like us can be safe from monsters. The lady who chased you was a monster. Her name was Medusa."

I looked at her like she's just eaten Mrs. O'Leary. "You mean the Greek mythical creature, Medusa? The one that turns people to stone?"

Amanda nodded slowly.

It hit me. Everything that had happened yesterday came swimming back to me. "That's why Sarous told me to close my eyes," I whispered, more to myself that to Amanda.

"Do you believe me, Luci? Even a little?"

I looked at her with wide eyes. "It's a little hard to process, but I think I get it."

She smiled. "Good." She stood and wiped off her pyjama pants. "Looks like everyone's waking up."

I looked where she was pointing and gaped. Easily a hundred people were filing out of about 20 big cabins. Each and every one looked different. Unique.

"Are the cabin's sorted by parent?" I asked, starting to get my head around all this.

"Yep," Amanda said, waving at someone coming out of a cabin completely covered in flowers.

Something inside me told me that that was Demeter's cabin.

The boy who Amanda had waved at strolled over to us. He took Amanda's hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Morning, Manda," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Good morning, Demytri," she said smiling.

Demytri looked down at me. "Who's this?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"Hi," I said, holding out my hand, "I'm Luci Evens. The new kid."

"He's my little brother," Amanda said, smiling some more.

Demytri took my hand and shook it. "Luci. That's an interesting name. For a boy I mean."

Amanda smacked him in the arm.

I laughed. "My name's actually Lucifer. But my teacher said that was inappropriate, so I changed it to Luci. I like it more I think."

Demytri chuckled. "It's cute, I like it."

I blushed.

"Hey you three!" I heard someone shout. "It's breakfast time! Get your butt's to the dinning area!"

I looked at the owner of the voice. She was a big burly girl with long hair and a scowl. I had a feeling she would be pretty if she smiled once in a while.

"Good morning, Clarisse," Demytri said, smiling brightly at her. She didn't blink. She was staring at me like I had a small rodent glued to my face.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Hi," I said, uneasily. "I'm Luci." She just kept staring at me, her mouth hanging open. "I'm sorry, do I have something on my face?"

She shook her head. "Uh, sorry about that. Zoned out. Get to the dinning area you three." And with that she walked away, muttering to herself about seeing things.

I looked over at Amanda and Demytri, who looked just as confused as I was.

"What's her problem?" I asked.

"I have no idea. That's Clarisse La Rue. She's the Camp's hand too hand trainer. She works under Percy, although she likes to think it's the other way around. Apparently they're really close. Although she doesn't act like it. They fought in a couple battles together. Like, The Battle of the Labyrinth and The Battle of Manhattan. She's a really good fighter and she doesn't go easy on us. In a way, she's a good teacher."

"The battle of Manhattan?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

Amanda nodded. "Have you heard the story of the big storm all across America? The one where they had to evacuate the cities?"

I nodded.

"Well, that was because of Typhoon. He woke up and started to rang and rampage all over. It was because of Percy, Nico, Annabeth and Clarisse that he stopped."

"I was born on the day it went away. That's why my parents named me Lucifer. It means Light Bringer."

Amanda smiled brightly. "That's beautiful."

Demytri was silent, until he spoke, staring at the ground. "It scares me sometimes. Just how powerful are these guys? I mean, they fought The Crooked One in the flesh."

"'The Crooked One'?" I asked. "You mean Kronos? The Titan? I thought he was dead?"

Amanda shook her head. "He never dies. Even though he was chopped to bits and thrown in Tartarus, he was still alive. And he came back to earth. He was killed again, but they never stay dead for long."

I saw someone beckon to us. "We should go to Breakfast." I said, turning to the other two.

Demytri nodded. "Yeah, we don't want you to get in trouble on your fist day, now do we?"

As we walked Amanda turned to me. "You said you were born on the day it all stopped right?"

I nodded.

"That's funny. That's Percy's birthday too."

I smiled. I was really going to like it here.

After I had thrown food in the fire and had Amanda explain _why _we did that, I sat down and ate the rest of my meal. I met all of my other brothers and sisters. I had a lot of them.

"Dad gets around doesn't he? Does he ever even sleep?"

I got a laugh for that. I seemed to be getting along great with my family.

Demytri was sitting at his cabin's table, but he kept staring at Amanda. I couldn't help but smile. I must be nice to have someone to care about like that. I was right though. His mom was Demeter.

Once everyone was done, someone at the biggest table-the table the teachers sat at, I learned -cleared their throat.

"Okay, we have yet another camper. Hurray." A big man had risen from his seat and talking like a was a very disgusting stain he had on his shirt. "His name in Lucian Aarons." A lady beside him coughed rather loudly. "His name is Luci Evens." The big man grunted. "Whatever. Don't interrupt me Haidi." The girl raised her hands in surrender. "He's in the Apollo cabin. He's the one the has blond hair and blue eyes. Wait. You all do. Never mind. Stand up Lisan." I stood up, rather reluctantly, gave a quick awkward wave and sat back down. "Everyone be nice to him. The end." the man sat back down.

I didn't know whether or not to be offended. Amanda sighed from next to me.

"Don't mind him. That's just Dionysus. He's like that to everybody. Percy insists he's just doing it as an act, but I don't think anyone is _that _good an actor."

I laughed. I looked up at Nico who was sitting beside Percy and Clarisse. He was looking at me. He smiled when I looked back. He gave me a little wave and mouth the word, _Feeling Okay?_

I smiled and nodded. I pointed at Amanda with my thumb. _She helped._ I mouthed back. He smiled and continued to stare at me.

I felt really self-conscious. It seemed like everyone over the age of 20 at this camp thought I was the most interesting thing to ever happen here.

I shook my hair down in front of my eyes so Nico couldn't see how red I was blushing.

"Luce?" Amanda said from beside me. She'd already given me a nickname. I thought it was cute, so I didn't question it. "Are you feeling okay?"

I nodded. "Just shy," I whispered. She smiled sympathetically. "How about I tell you some stories later? The cabin loves it when I tell the stories of the Battles thirteen years ago."

I smiled widely. "I'd love that, Manda."

I sat in Amanda's bunk, right above mine. We'd already had campfire and curfew time was here. Amanda sat beside me.

"Okay Luci, I wasn't there when these battles happened, but I suckered Percy into telling them to me once. He doesn't tell them anymore, though. I think it hurts him too much. He lost a lot of friends in these battles. You ready to hear them?"

I-and the rest of the cabin-nodded our head enthusiastically.

"Okay," Amanda said, going into 'story-teller' mode.

"When Percy was 12 years old, he came to camp. It was like all of our first times. Kind of scary. But that wasn't the scariest part. Him, his mother and his best friend Grover,"-a lot of the campers cheered quietly. "I love Grover," one of them said. - "Were being chased by the Minotaur!" There were some gasps around the room.

"It crushed their car and they had to carry Grover up the hill because he's fallen unconscious. There was a fight and then the Minotaur grabbed Sally, that's Percy's mom by the way," she added for my benefit, "and lifted her off the ground! He squeezed her so hard she turned into gold dust! Poof! Well, Percy got so mad he attacked the Minotaur with one of it's own horns! It had gotten stuck in Thalia's tree when it charged. That night, Percy killed the Minotaur."

People in the cabin cheered. I sat with my mouth open. I had a newfound respect for Percy now.

Amanda continued the story. She told us how Percy had been accused of stealing Zeus' master lightning bolt and how he had gone all over America trying to find it, - I shivered when she mentioned Medusa - only to have it in his backpack the whole time. How Ares had been used by Kronos to get it in Percy's possession and how it had been Percy's friend all along.

I felt a twinge of pain when she mentioned this Luke character going evil. I figured it was because Percy had cared about him. And he was betrayed.

Amanda had to stop the story there because people were falling asleep. She promised to tell more tomorrow night.

I climbed down to my own bunk and pulled the covers up to my chin. I smiled, drifting off to sleep.

That night, I had the worst dream ever.

I mean, I've had bad dreams. The kind of dreams that would have you waking up in a cold sweat. That was nothing compared to this.

I was in a huge white room, filled with other people. Campers. I didn't recognize any of them. Yet I knew all their names.

The room had a number chairs in a U at the back of the room. I walked up to the largest chair and examined it.

I saw what I was looking for-though I wasn't really sure what that was-and picked it up. A glittering silvery yellow lightning bolt was sitting on a little stool beside the chair.

It was warm in my hands. I looked around. All the campers where on the other side of the room. Chiron was telling them about some statue. Now was my chance.

I hid the bolt into my jacket and slipped out of the room. I found my backpack on the floor with everyone else's. I slid the bolt inside and zipped up the pocket in the pack. I went to rejoin my campmates.

The dream shifted into something else.

I ran out of the forest behind camp. I was running _away _from camp. I wanted to cry. I'd just killed someone. Someone I cared about.

I ran a hand across my face, trying to calm my eyes.

What kind of friend sicks a poisonous scorpion on someone?

The dream changed again.

I knelt beside Thalia's tree. I ran my fingers over the bark. I bit back tears as I pored a liquid over the roots.

I'm sorry, I wanted to say. I wanted to run into camp and turn myself in. But I couldn't. I had a job to do.

I turned and ran down the hill. Turning my back on camp for the second time.

I rolled over in my sleep, groaning. The dream got worse and worse every time it changed. This time was no different.

I sat on a raised platform, looking down on a huge man standing in front of a pit full of dirt. He was chuckling evilly. "Toss it there!," he said, coldly.

I lady who looked like she was covered in green scales and had two snakes for legs slithered up to twelve scary looking men. They had grey skin and deadly yellow eyes.

Then suddenly the snake lady toppled over like she'd been hit with a bulldozer. The cloth she'd been carrying flew into the air and then was snatched up by nothing just as quickly.

"What is this?" the man yelled.

Everyone was looking around at nothing.

"An intruder! One clocked in darkness! Seal the doors!" The big man started yelling orders.

I stood and leaned over the balcony.

"It's Percy Jackson!" someone close to me shouted. "It has to be!"

It was only when I realized I'd been the one to yell it, the dream changed.

This time when the dream shifted, it felt more real. More recent.

I was standing in a dark tunnel. I could feel a draft coming from down further in. I could hear someone talking. I followed the voice.

The tunnel opened up into a well lit room. It had chains hanging from the ceiling. Skulls and other bones swung from the chains like monkeys on vines. I cringed away at the sight.

All around me were bleachers. Carved into the wall. I was in an arena. Like one you would make people fight to the death in. I gulped. I really didn't want to be here.

I spun when I heard someone growl being me.

"Who dares enter my home?" a huge giant stepped out of the shadows.

I wanted to run. To hide in a corner. But my body wouldn't move. A voice that wasn't my own came from my lips.

"My lord, I have heard great things about you. I am here to ask for safe passage for my soldiers through you lovely home.

What the hell was I saying? This made no sense. What soldiers?

The giant grumbled. "And what makes you think I should help the likes of you, half-blood?"

My blood froze. He scared the shit out of me.

"I am Luke,"

I am who?

"Kronos' army waits outside for my signal. If you let us through we can shave _days _off our journey,"

Something inside me told me that that was a lie. That going though this monster's… did he call it a house? Was the only way through.

The giant stroked his chin. "Entertain me. Then I shall let you though. If you succeed at doing so, that is."

He laughed coldly.

The dream shifted again

I stood in front of a huge black river.

_Go in, _something urged me.

I gulped and focused all my thoughts on a small dot just below my armpit.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I sucked in a huge gulp of air and plunged into the river.

A thousand knives pierced my skin. It felt like acid was burning holes in my flesh.

I tried to scream, but no sound would come. I could feel death grip my heart. I was about to pass out when I heard something. A small girl's voice, calling to me.

"Promise?" she said. Annabeth stood in front of me. She looked about 7 or 8 years old. Just a child. She held out her hand to me.

"Do you promise, Luke Castellan?"

I woke up screaming.

**Percy's POV**

"He's fine, stop worrying," I pulled the sheet of our bed up and slipped under it.

Annabeth whined. "I know. I just can't help but worry. I mean…It's Luke."

She sat on the end of the bed and rubbed her arms.

I heaved a sighed. "No, Annabeth, it's not. He's Luci Evens. And I'm certain he's fine. Just because he was Luke first, doesn't mean he still is. It's his soul. Not him himself."

Annabeth whipped around to look at me. "But what about what Sarous said. The memories are still there. If they come back, he could go crazy."

I pulled her onto my lap. "But they won't come back. Not unless you talk to him about Luke. If he doesn't hear about him, it won't happen."

Her shoulders relaxed. "I guess you right," she muttered.

I smiled. "Good, now come to bed. It's late."

I lay down and she slipped under the covers with me. She slipped her arms under mine and hugged my shoulders. She kissed the back of my neck.

"I love you, Percy Jackson." she whispered in my ear.

I laughed and spun in her arms.

"Now you've done it. I won't let you get away with just that," I said, tackling her.

She giggled when I tickled her. I kissed her lips and pulled her towards me.

We stayed like that for a minute before I felt her tongue glance my lip. I parted my mouth, allowing her access.

The kiss deepened. One of my hands slipped into her hair, the other ran down her spine and gripped her ass.

She gave me a smiling, laugh of a moan at that. Her arms snaked around my neck. Her leg wrapped around my waist.

She pulled my shirt over my head and ran her hands down my chest. I did the same to hers and removed her bra just as quickly.

"Why do you even bother to wear those to bed? They always end up on the floor anyway."

She laughed and hit me lightly in the arm. "I could say no, you know."

I pulled her in for another kiss. "No please," I whimpered.

She scoffed. "Damn you and all your cuteness."

"Cute? That's a new one."

She blushed. "I've always thought you were cute."

I smirked, flipping myself on top of her. "Oh yeah?" I said, sliding my hand up her stomach and massaging her breast. "Even when I was twelve?"

She let out a moan. "Especially when you were twelve. You had the whole innocent lost puppy thing going on."

"Huh," I breathed, slipping my hand down her pants. "You don't say."

I began fingering her slowly, earning a few gasping moans.

I pulled down her very in the way pyjamas and leaned down to suckle her breast. She ran her fingers through my hair, biting her lip to keep from making too much noise.

I ran my tongue up her chest. I sucked and bit at her neck, right under her chin.

I brought my face down to her heat and began to lick, my fingers still inside her.

She groaned into her fist, which she had gammed in her mouth. "P-Percy, just get it over with, You driving my crazy!" She whimpered.

I smiled and brought my face to hers again. I took my finger out of her and ran them in a straight line up her body, from her navel, to her chin, lifting it.

"I'll try not to get you pregnant this time," I said.

But before she could hit me or threaten to stop again, I locked my lips to hers and thrust inside her.

**Demytri's POC**

I woke up to the sound of screaming.

It was so sudden that I fell out of bed. I got up off the floor looking around wildly.

Everyone in my cabin was doing the same.

"What was that?" Julia, one of my sisters asked.

"I have no idea," I said.

I looked at my siblings and bit my lip. Whoever it was, they were still screaming.

"I'll go and check. You all wait here."

"I'm going too," Jack, my brother who slept above me, said, hopping down from his bunk.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "You all stay here. It could be dangerous."

Jack took another step forward. "Which is exactly why I'm coming. You might need backup."

I looked around at all the faces staring at me. "Fine," I said, giving in.

Jack followed me out of the cabin and into the darkness. I could see other camp leaders filing out of their cabins. All but one.

I gasped and ran to Apollo's cabin, the place where the wail was coming from.

I pulled the door open to find the lights on. Everyone was crowded around someone on the floor. Whoever it was, they was making one hell of a racket.

I ran over parted the crowd.

Luci was laying on the floor, pitching a fit that would wake the dead. Amanda was kneeling beside him, tears falling from her eyes. She looked up at me and flung herself into my arms.

"He-he was asleep and then he just started screaming like crazy! We can't get him to stop! He won't even listen to me! He might be hurt! I don't even know because he won't stop screaming! He won't take his hands off his face!"

She sobbed into my shoulder. I turned to Jack.

"Go get someone. Who's the closest counsellor?"

"Nico, I think."

"Go get him. _Now_."

Jack nodded and sped off.

I let go of Amanda and she fell into one of her sister's arms instead. I leaned over Luci and tried to calm him down. Nothing worked. I tried to get his hands away from his face, but he wouldn't budge.

"What happened?" I heard someone say.

I turned to see Nico, fully dressed, parting the quickly building hoard of people.

He looked around at the campers. "Is this your cabin? No! Out! Now!"

The force of his voice shook the building. Nobody questioned him. Even the Apollo kids left. Amanda with them.

Nico knelt down beside me. "What happened?" he asked again.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure. Amanda said he just started screaming. He won't stop. And he won't take his hands off his face." My voice was shaking.

Nico tried to pull Luci into his arms. The boy thrashed and screamed harder. "No!" he screamed. "I don't want to! It burns!"

Nico's face looked like a ghost. "Luci," he said, very calmly. Still holding the struggling boy. "Luci, I'm not going to hurt you."

More Counsellors entered the building. Sarous and Dante ran to Nico's side. Percy and Annabeth stood against on of the bunks, in shook. They looked like they'd just finished…Well. You can guess.

"Luci stop it, right now!" Nico shouted, surprising us all. Luci's body stopped flailing. The screaming stopped. But that almost made it worse. Luci lay, perfectly still, in Nico's arms. He was shaking furiously. It was almost as if her was vibrating. Now that he'd stopped moving, I could see the line of blood trickle through his fingers.

"Luci, look at me please," Nico's voice was soft, like he was afraid he could break Luci with his words. Which was probably true.

I gulped. The anticipation was killing me.

Slowly, Luci took his hands away from his face.

The old faint scar on his cheek had been reopened somehow and blood was poring out. I heard Annabeth gasp behind me. I looked away. I couldn't look at his face anymore. He looked so scared it made me want to cry.

"Luci," Nico soothed. "What's wrong. What happened, sweetie."

Luci's breathing sped up. "I couldn't stop them. I woke up, but they just kept coming. I couldn't stop the visions. It was like I was still dreaming. Everything hurt! My body burned! I did things! Unimaginable things! But I didn't want to! It made me sad! Why did I do them? I didn't want to!"

He started to sob uncontrollably. Nico pulled him into a tight hug, shushing him.

"It's alright. Your safe now. I won't let anything hurt you."

Luci shook his head. "But you don't get it! I was the one hurting people! I tried to kill Percy! I poisoned the tree on top of the hill! I tricked people into betraying their friend! I _killed_ people! I couldn't stop myself!" He wailed.

Nico hugged him tighter. He looked at Percy and Annabeth. They were both crying.

"Nico," Sarous said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We need to get him to Dionysus. Right now."

* * *

**Okay... I know the sex was kind of lame, but I haven't written straight sex in forever. So, yeah. Sorry about that. But it would help me if you reveiwed!**


	3. An Old Friend Returns

**SPOILER ALERT! THIS STORY IS POST BOOK 5! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO HAVE PARTS OF IT RUINED FOR YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY! FINISH THE LAST BOOK THEN COME BACK! THANK YOU!**

**Okay, so I know it took longer for me to update this time, but what really got me going was when someone reviewed. You see what happens when you review? I update! I'm telling you it actually does help. **

**Soooooooooooooo. I was reading The Red Pyramid, the first book in his next series, The Kane Chronicles(which is awesome, read it), watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, like you do, and listening to I Love The Way You Lie by Eminem and Rihanna(yes, at the same time, I can multitask) and I sort of got an idea for the this chapter. Don't ask me how it came about. I know it sounds like it has nothing to do with any of those things, but that's how it happened. **

**Also, go to my profile and scroll down to where it says What's In Progress. and look for this story. It will say a lot of stuff about it, which is helpful, and it will have a huge play list. That is the play list I listen to when I'm writing my story. I'm listening to it right now, in fact. Listen to it when you're reading this story. It helps, for some reason. Don't ask why. It just does. Do it. It works.**

**My fingers hurt. I've been typing like crazy and I started to draw some of my OCs. My hands are shaking now. It's so not cool. Oh look! It's 5 o'clock in the morning! Hurray! -dies- Dear god. I can't sleep. I'm too…awake. I guess I'll pull an allnighter. I need to get on a better sleep schedule anyhow.**

**Okay! Enough chatter! On to Chapter 3!**

**Warning: This has swearing and sexual relations between both gay couples and straight couples. If you do not approve, please keep your views to yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but this plot and a lot of the characters are mine. Everything else belongs to Lord Rick Riordan(The god of awesome literature).**

* * *

Chapter 3

An Old Friend Returns

"He and I had something beautiful, but so dysfunctional, it couldn't last.

I loved him so but I let him go. 'Cause I knew he'd never love me pain as this, shouldn't have to be experienced.

I'm still reeling from the loss, still a little bit delirious.

Near to you, I am healing, but it's taking so long. 'Cause though he's gone, and you are wonderful, it's hard to move on.

Yet, I'm better near to you and I have something different.

And I'm enjoying it, cautiously. I'm battle scarred, I am working oh so hard, to get back to who I used to be.

He's disappearing, fading steadily.I'm so close to being yours. Won't you stay with me. Please?" -Near to You by A Fine Frenzy

* * *

**Amanda's POV**

I tapped my finger impatiently on the stone I was sitting on.

It had been a week and a half since Luci's 'episode', and no one was allowed to see him. Not even the counsellors or any of the gods(except Dionysus, of course).

Demytri and I, along with a couple other of our friends, were hanging out by the lake when Demytri said, "Has anyone else noticed Hade's kids, you know, the _gods_, well, that they sort of each have their own deadly sin?"

We were all silent for a second.

"I see what you mean," Jack, one of Demytri's cabin mates said, nodding.

"Dante's Pride and Haidi's Wrath.," Demytri said, counting down on his fingers.

"Trikayous is Lust for sure," Xander, one of my brother's piped up., chuckling. I could hear the nervousness in his voice. I knew he had a thing for the young godling, but I didn't want to say anything to him, afraid I would embarrass him. Demytri put up another finger. That was three.

"Sarous is Greed," I said. Everyone looked at me.

"How so?" Julia, Demytri's sister, asked.

I thought about it for a second. "Well, think about it. For one, none of the others are Greedy. Well, except Trikayous."

"Trikayous is _all_ the deadly sins," Demytri muttered angrily under his breath.

As is on cue, Trikayous walked by, grabbed one of the Aphrodite girls, one of his _sisters_ mind you, around the waist and whispered something in her ear. She practically melted in his arms.

We all scoffed in disgust. I saw Xander's lip quiver out of the corner of my eye. I bit my own to stop myself from comforting him in front of the others.

"Anyway. Sarous is actually really greedy. She tries to hide it, but I can tell."

Everyone shrugged. "I can sort of see what you mean now," Jack said.

I smiled. Four.

"Harry is obviously Sloth," River, Xander's younger sister and my half-sister, laughed.

Heraklise, the cute little five-year-old, did nothing but sleep and laze about all day. That one was a give in.

Five.

"Pelly's Gluttony. I mean have you seen that girl _eat?_" Shinobu, the only Ares kid in our group of friends, chuckled.

We all joined in the laughter. Pelyte had quiet the apatite.

Six.

I counted them out in my head again. "That means Theaseous is-"

"Envy."

We all jumped. I spun around to see Theaseous leaning up against a tree, arms crossed.

I put my hand on my heart.

"Jeez Thee. That scared the shit out of me."

He smirked.

He straightened himself out and strolled over to us. He plopped himself between me and Shinobu and snapped his fingers. A small grey mouse scurried up to his hand. He picked it up and stroked it.

He moved his hand around in a circle, letting the mouse run inbetween his fingers. A large brown snake slithered up his thigh and wound it's way around his stomach.

I shivered. I wasn't scared of snakes or mice or anything. It's just the way he acted like he was wearing a belt and a ring. And not two live animals. He didn't treat them badly, or like playthings. He just didn't seem to notice them that much. That's what freaked me out.

"Eavesdropping, were we?" Shinobu growled, giving Theaseous the evil eye.

"Not on purpose. I was here first and I just didn't leave when you started talking about us."

Shinobu grunted and continued to stare Thee down.

I smiled slightly. "Calmly now, Shino. He's a _god_. Remember?"

Shinobu just crossed his arms and shifted his position so he was facing the opposite direction.

Julia stood up and walked over to him. She turned him around sat on his lap. His expression softened and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You did a good job of pinning our sins though. You were right, Amanda, Sarous is Greedy."

I smiled to myself. "I just pay attention is all."

"You said you were Envy," Jack mumbled. "Were you just finishing the sentence? Or were you admitting it?"

"That's an awful way to put it. I need not _admit_ anything. It's a fact. I am envious of my siblings. My mom gives them much more attention then me, even though Pelly is her only other _actual _child," Theaseous muttered bitterly. He squeezed is hand into a fist. The mouse escaped at the last second, but it's tail got caught in his fingers.

Theaseous picked the poor creature up by it's tail and held it in front of his face for a second, staring at it blackly, before dropping it in the snake's waiting mouth. That blank look never leaving his face.

I looked away. I hear everyone's verbal, horrified reactions. Xander and Jack groaned. Demytri hissed, turning away. Julia squealed and I heard her slap her hands over her mouth. I heard Shino growl and saw his put his hand across Julie's eyes out of the corner of my eye.

I was sure Shinobu was about to attack a god, and probably die, when I heard a lot of shouting behind me. We all turned and saw everyone hurrying towards The Big House.

Some Hermes kid, Ryan I think his name was, ran past and saw our confused expressions. He skidded to a halt and shouted to us, "Come on! He awake! Luci woke up!"

Theaseous was standing before any of us could blink. He whistled and a huge black wolf pounded out of the forest. He jumped on it's back and shot toward the growing crowd, the snake curling around his torso.

I stood and ran after him, my friends close behind me.

"Cheater," I heard Shinobu mutter under his breath.

**Thalia's POV**

I waited outside Artemis' tent patiently. I covered my mouth to stifle a yawn.

The flap opened and a girl a little older then me walked out. She looked tired and more then a little dazed. She gazed at me blackly.

"This is real. Isn't it?" she croaked out.

I brushed a tear out from under her glasses and cupped her cheek with my hand. "Yes. It is. But it gets better. I promise."

"Better?" she cried softly. "My parents are dead. I'm all alone. And it's _your fault!_" She slapped my hands away.

I looked at her sympathetically. "I know it may seem that way, but we helped. We didn't cause the problem. If we hadn't gotten there when we did, that monster would have killed you too. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

She gave me a look.

I sighed. "Let's talk about this. What's your name?"

"Andy." she muttered, "Andy Sage."

"Hello, Andy Sage. My name is Thalia. What would you like to know?"

**River's POV**

When we finally pushed our way through the crowd Luci was already being hammered with questions. I glowered and pushed my way up to him.

I could feel my friends following close behind me. When I got up to Luci I didn't even give him a second to react. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay," I whispered as I felt Amanda and Xander join in the hug. It soon became a camp sized group hug.

We pulled back to let Luci breath. When I looked at his face I frowned. He was crying.

I whipped the tears away.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Amanda said, placing a hand on his cheek.

"I'm… Just… So…Happy," he sobbed. His words coming out between hiccups.

He rubbed his eyes and cried a little more. He leaned into Demytri's arms, who caught him easily.

I turned to the crowd. "Okay everyone. Questions can come later. He needs his space right now. He just woke up for gods sake." The mass of people thinned as they all sat down at their own tables. It was dinner time anyways.

Luci's crying died down. I was a minute before I realized he'd fallen asleep leaning on Demytri's chest. Demy hoisted the small boy into his arms , bridle style.

Theaseous' wolf trotted over to Demytri. He hopped off the hound and held out his arms. "I'll take him."

There was silence for a split second and I almost saw the electricity pass between the two of them.

But Demytri probably saw the look in Theaseous' eyes that I did, because he handed the sleeping boy to the god, who took him like he'd never held anything as lovely or fragile in his life.

He called the wolf's name, something like _Kerauth,_ and walked over to the big table, the animal following close behind.

The black timber lay down underneath the table in front of Thee's chair.

Theaseous placed the sleeping Luci next to the wolf so he was curled up against it's fur. _Kerauth _lay it's tail over Luci like a blanket and rested it's muzzle just above Luci's head, drifting off itself.

Theaseous sat in front of the table and placed a hand on Luci's head. He brushed the hair with his fingers. _Kerauth _whined, so Thee stroked his fur as well.

I felt someone tug at my sleeve and noticed I'd been standing in the middle of the dining area, watching this happen.

I turned my head and felt the hand slip into mine. My brother stood next to me. Xander tilted his head as if to say _Come on. Let's go eat._

I sighed and followed him.

All through dinner I watched as Theaseous stroked Luci's hair.

I leaned over to Amanda and whispered in her ear, "Theaseous sure does seem to care about Luci, doesn't he?"

Amanda swallowed the food she had had in her mouth. "Looks like. I wonder why I never noticed it before?"

Amanda had a knack for seeing things other people usually didn't notice. Like secret crushes. My brother's for example.

The boy was head over heels for Trikayous. Too bad the guy was a lecherous playboy. It was sad. Not only was Xander in pain, but they would have made a really cute couple.

She'd also told me of some other secret crushes.

Like how Jon had a thing for Richelle, Erika had a thing for Jessica, Edward had a thing for Jack and Beth and a thing for Ryan.

But the one that really hurt was how Luci had a thing for Nico. The poor boy. Everyone knew Nico had a thing for Percy. He tried to hide it, but everyone knew. Well, everyone but Percy.

**Andy's POV**

I stood in the grassy field of Nova Scotia. Wind whipping through my clothes. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

I turned. Thalia smiled at me.

"Ready to head out?" she asked cheerfully.

I too a deep breath. "Yup," I smiled. I felt Teryn rustle unhappily in my pocket. I pulled him out and sat him on my shoulder.

Thalia blinked. "You have a rat?"

I chuckled. "Yeah. He lives on me. He's name is Teryn." I stroked his head with my finger. He snuffled at my nail and sneezed.

"I know," I muttered. "I don't like it here either. It's too windy. All the smells are getting jumbled up."

As if to prove my point, Teryn sneezed again. Thalia laughed.

"You understand him?" she asked.

I nodded. "More or less. I trained him to do certain things when he wants certain things. When he's hungry he chatters his teeth in my ear. When he's thirsty he burrows in my pocket. When he's tired he goes in my hood to sleep. You know, the basics."

Thalia looked at me, stunned. "Wow, that's amazing."

I smiled. "Come on, we got to go, remember?"

She blinked. "Oh, Yeah. Let's go." She led the way back to the camp, which was now packed up and the group I would now call family were standing, waiting for us.

The Hunters of Artemis.

**Haidi's POV**

I leaned over the table to look down at my brother.

"Hey, Thee," I said lovingly. "Have some food. Before your sister eats it all."

Pelyte made a muffled _Hey!_ but I couldn't hear her properly because of all the food she had shoved in her mouth.

Theaseous smiled. "I'm not hungry. Thanks anyway Haids."

I frowned. "Please eat something? You're going to starve."

He looked up at me, his hand not stopping the fluid motion of stroking Luci's hair. "Haid. I'm a god. I think I'll be fine if I miss one meal."

I scrunched up my face. I leaned back in my chair. "Fine," I muttered. "Be that way."

I slipped out of my chair and under the table. _Kerauth _barked and snapped it's maw at me. Theaseous tapped him on the head and he stopped.

I glared the dog down. "Well _Grrr_ to you too."

Me and that wolf had a very bad relationship.

I reached over the hound. It growled. The closer my hand got to Luci, the louder the growling got.

"Oh, shut up fuzz ball. I'm not going to hurt him." I snapped my jaw at the wolf and he whimpered.

"Yeah," I whispered, laying my hand on Luci's arms. "That's what I thought, puppy."

"Careful now. That's _my _puppy you're talking to," Theaseous said, not looking up at me. I took this as an opportunity to stick my tongue out at him.

I ran my hand along Luci's arm and she shifted in his sleep.

"He sleeps too much," I whispered.

"Well he is sleeping for two people," Sarous said from above me. I stuck my head out from under the table.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She swung her legs and played with the food on her plate. "Now that he's regained Luke's memories, another conscious mind has entered his head. It's almost like having a split personality. Except you can have a conversation with it."

There was silence in the dinning area as everyone listened to Sarous explain was Luci was going though.

"It's almost as if Luke's come back from the dead really. The last thing he would remember is the moment he died. I've been trying to get Luci to communicate with him, but he's not doing it. He says that Luke is a bad man for doing all those horrible things. Whether he wanted to or not."

I saw Percy grip the table top. Annabeth placed a shaking hand on his arm.

"I did, however, convince Luci to let _me_ talk to Luke. It took a lot of doing, but I did it. He let Luke take control of his body and become the frontal mind. The poor boy. Luke is really messed up. He kept muttering about how sorry he was. I told him he needed to relax and listen to what I was saying to him, but I couldn't get a word it. There were quite a few tears. When I finally got him to calm down and talk to me like a sensible person, Luci cut in and block him out. It was quiet infuriating."

Sarous turned her head, which was rested on her fist, leaning on the table, to Annabeth. "He said your name more then a few times. Yours too Percy. He also said something about a charm. And a girl named Silena."

There was a slam and the table shook. I squeaked in surprise and Luci woke with a start.

We all looked at Clarisse, who was standing with her head down. Her hair covering her eyes. She shook terribly. Without warning she stomped off, out of the pavilion and down to the battle arena.

Luci rubbed his eyes and looked around. He gasped in shock when he noticed _Kerauth. _The wolf licked Luci's face. He giggled and pet the hound. "What did I miss?" he asked looking around. "Why was Clarisse so mad?"

No one spoke. I crawled out from under the table and straightened my dress. I patted Sarous on the shoulder. "Nice going, ricecake. Have fun explaining this one."

Sarous chuckled. "I always do," she muttered.

**Thalia's POV**

I rode along through the trees on _Bierbar's_ back. I scratched the back of her ear. She made a low growling noise. "Thanks _Bierbar_. I'll keep that in mind."

"What did she say?" Andy asked me from the backseat on the white timber wolf.

"We're going to be arriving soon," I said without looking back.

Andy was quiet for a second before, "Where are we going again?" Her thick Irish accent breaking through the sound of the wind.

I smiled to myself. "To visit some old friends. We're going to Camp Half-Blood."

**Sarous' POV**

I crossed my legs and leaned back in my chair, my food abandoned. I handed my plate to Pelyte who accepted it gladly.

"Luci," I said, smiling. "Would you like to try having a conversation with Luke now?"

Luci glared me down. "No." he said flatly, standing up and brushing himself off.

I sighed. "Fine then. _Luke_, would you like to try having a conversation with _us?"_

"Ye…No!" Luke's voice came out of Luci's body before Luci shoved it back inside.

I crossed my arms. Everyone had their eyes trained on us. It was like a tennis match.

"Lucifer. You're a big boy now, you need to learn to share."

Luci fumed. "Screw you! It's my body! I don't have to share it with anyone!"

Luke's voice came out again, "Screw _you!_ It's my _soul_ and _I_ don't have to share it with anyone!"

Luci's voice came back. "Oh ho! No you did not! You had your turn, traitor! Back off! I have half a mind to shut you out forever!"

"Only half a mind? That explains so much!" Luke shouted out of Luci's mouth.

"Fuck you! Go back to Hades! And while your at it, say hi to all the people you _killed!_"

"Dear gods, do you ever stop _talking?_"

There was silence for a second before Luci blinked and looked around.

"Apparently you do," Luke murmured.

* * *

**Yay! End of chapter 3! This one is shorter then the others I think. Sorry about that. But it just seemed like an awesome place to stop.**

**I will update soon. If you Reveiw! I telling you! Do it now!**

**Love you all! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Luke Forcibly Learns to Mirror Travel

**SPOILER ALERT! THIS STORY IS POST BOOK 5! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO HAVE PARTS OF IT RUINED FOR YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY! FINISH THE LAST BOOK THEN COME BACK! THANK YOU!**

**Ahh! I'm so tired I'm literally banging my head on the table trying to knock myself out. Insomnia sucks people. I'm out of pills and my sleep disorder has decided to be extra stupid today. **

**Hades(my black baby boy rat! XD) is being really hyper so I can't put him back in his cage or he'll just gnaw on the bars and make a really bad racket. So he's on my shoulder. Being cute and hyper and SCREATCHING ME!**

**Heh. I'm listening to Amanda Palmer being awesome. What's The Use Of Wond'rin. Good song. It's totally cute. I was thinking about what I could do for this chapter and I totally got an idea while listening to this song. I'm inspired by songs a lot.**

**This chapter is probably going to be a bit confusing. Sorry. I may be a bit OOC as well. I don't know. I'm really, **_**really**_** tired. As I told you before.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

**Warning: This has swearing and sexual relations between both gay couples and straight couples. If you do not approve, please keep your views to yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but this plot and a lot of the characters are mine. Everything else belongs to Lord Rick Riordan(The god of awesome literature).**

* * *

Chapter 4

Luke Forcibly Learns Mirror Travel

"Another mother's break and heart is taken over. When the violence, causes silence, we must be mistaken.

It's the same OD since 1916. In your head, in your head, they're still fighting.

With their tanks and their bombs, and their bombs and their guns. In your head, in your head, they are dying.

In your head, in your head. Zombie, zombie, zombie-eh-eh. What's in your head? In your head? Zombie, zombie,

Zombie-eh-eh-eh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-eh-ah." – Zombie by The Cranberries

* * *

**Andy's POV **

I gripped Thalia's arms as she helped me down from _Bierbar_, her white timber wolf's, high back.

She rested her hands against the trunk of a tree on top of the hill we now stood on.

She sighed, remembering something. I tilted my head to the side.

"Do you like that tree?" I asked, walking closer. My hands interlaced behind my back.

She turned to me and smiled. "This tree is very special to me. It saved my life. My father..."

She paused. "Well, my father is sort of Zeus."

I blinked at her. "You mean the _god_ Zeus?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm a half-blood. Half human, half-god."

I shook my head. "Okay, I'm going to pretend I understand that. Go on."

She breathed out a light laugh. "I almost died on this hill. My father took pity on my and turned me into a tree. This tree." She patted the bark again.

I was about to say something, but was too busy screaming in terror when a huge dragon walked around the tree and pushed it's muzzle under Thalia's hand, asking to be pet.

Thalia looked at the beast and laughed. "This is Peleous," she said, stroking the dragon's head. "He keeps the Fleece safe."

She pointed to a gold sheep's skin hanging from one of the branches. I barely registered it. I was still staring at the _freaking dragon!_

"Really it was that Fleece that saved me. It's magic you see. I cured the tree when..." She paused again, choking on her words.

"Someone poisoned it." He voice was small and weak. I could tell it was a touchy subject. "It worked a little too well and brought me back from, what was effectively, the dead."

She stroked Peleous again and kissed his scaly cheek affectionately. "Hey boy. You've gotten big."

I tentatively reached out to let him sniff my hand. Hey, if it worked for dogs, why not Dragons?

Peleous sniffed cautiously at my outstretched hand. When he was sure I wasn't going to hurt him or attempt to steal the stupid sheep's skin, he pushed his nose onto my palm.

"Whoa," I whispered, my mouth hanging open. "Okay, I officially love you guys. I just got off the back of a wolf and now I'm petting a dragon. I can live with this."

Thalia laughed. She had a cute laugh. "I think you'll fit in just right."

I stared at her for a moment, taking in her beauty. She really was pretty. I was almost certain she was younger than me, but only by a year or so.

She was wearing the same silver dress all the Hunters wore, but she's added her own flare to it. She had a think back choker around her neck and a black studded belt around her torso, just under her bust line.

She had studded bracelets and bulky rings coving her wrists and hands. She had an anklet with charms all over it around her ankle, which jingled when she walked.

Her hair was short and black. Her face had a streak of freckles from one ear to the other. Her eyes were stunningly blue. I found myself getting lost in them.

I stared at her and she raised an eyebrow at me. "I like your outfit," I mumbled. I didn't want to tell her I was checking her out. That would be weird.

She smiled. "Thanks. You'll get one too. You can change when we get into the camp."

I looked around. "Oh yeah. Why'd we stop? I see no camp."

She gave me a questioning look. "It's right- Oh yeah. The mist. Right. I keep forgetting you used to be mortal."

I looked at her. "Used to be?" I asked.

"You just need to concentrate really hard right there." She said, ignoring my question.

I looked where she was pointing. I squinted. "What am I looking for?"

For all I could tell it was just a field.

"Just believe you can see. Just tell yourself you know what you're looking at and you're eyes will see what's really there."

"But I _don't _know what I'm looking at," I muttered under my breath.

But suddenly, I did. My eyes started to focus on something that certainly wasn't there a second before.

I saw a bunch of buildings. Something that looked like a amphitheatre. A huge open stone building what's roof was held up by tall columns. A big house like building stood closest to the hill.

I couldn't see anyone though. But when I looked harder I could tell they were all in the open column filled building. I pointed at it.

"What's that?" I asked.

Thalia smiled, like her point had been proven. "That's the dinning pavilion. The campers eat there. I looks like it's dinner time."

She grabbed my hand and smiled at me. "Come on, Andy. Let's go down together."

I blushed a deep red but turned my head the way we came to block the flush from her view.

"What about the others?" I asked to keep her from getting suspicious.

Thalia chuckled. "They'll be a second. They hate coming to camp. But we needed to."

I gulped. "O-okay," I muttered.

She led me down the hill.

When we reached the dining area I could tell something weird was going on. There was quite a bit of screaming.

Thalia slowed her pace and her smile faded. "What's going on in there?" she wondered aloud.

I got curious, so I pulled her along behind me.

When we entered the pavilion there was a blond kid standing in the middle of the open area with their back to us. The edges of the pavilion had tables with a great number of kids at each.

There was absolute silence in the building as everyone stared open mouthed at the child standing awkwardly in the centre.

Finally someone at the largest table spoke.

He was a tall man with messy dark hair and a baggy t-shit. I probably would have had a crush on him. You know, if I was into guys.

"Luci?" he said, standing up and walking to the child.

A small chuckle came from the girl I assumed was Luci.

She reached up to her face and pulled think black rimmed glasses away from her face.

"Wow, you're blind kid," a very deep and manly voice sounded.

Okay, I thought. Maybe you're not a girl.

He closed them and hung them from his shirt.

"Where's Luci?" the tall man asked, sternly.

The boy held his hands up in surrender. "Honestly? I have no idea. He just suddenly stopped talking, and he's set up a mental blockade. I think he's throwing a temper tantrum."

The man fumed and looked like he was close to punching the boy.

"Relax Nico, He'll come back. He's just being stubborn," a girl that looked about 12 years old said from her place at the long table.

The man, Nico, inhaled deeply and let it out in a puff of breath.

"Fine," he breathed.

I turned to Thalia for elaboration, but she just stared on with her hand over her mouth.

I raise an eyebrow at her.

Suddenly someone stood up and looked directly at us.

"Thalia?" the blond lady asked.

Everyone turned.

The boy named Luci, but not Luci if I was getting it all right, turned and smiled at Thalia.

"Long time no see," he said, smirking at her.

She promptly fainted.

**Luke's POV**

I watched as Thalia tumbled into her companion's arms. The girl caught her, but her knees buckled under the surprise weight and they ended up toppling to the ground.

I dashed over along with Percy and Annabeth.

The girl hoisted Thalia up into a better position. I patted her cheek lightly.

"Hey, wake up. Thalia? Come on, open your eyes."

Thalia blinked and shifted her head from side to side.

"Wha..?" she mumbled as the rest of the Hunters thundered, surprisingly quietly, down the hill and gathered around their fallen Huntress.

Artemis, looking the same as ever – petite, 12 –year-old – knelt beside Thalia.

She looked her over for a second before noticing me. When she did, her eyes widened. She gasped lightly and shrunk back.

All the other Huntresses glared me down, hissing at me. I raised my hands and backed away, giving them space.

None of them took their eyes off of me.

"Thalia, my dear. What happened?" Artemis questioned.

Thalia rubbed her eyes. "I just...Thought I saw..."

She looked straight at me. He mouth fell open and she let out a small squeak of surprise.

I grinned at her. "Hey Thalia. Please don't faint."

He mouth opened and closed but no sound came out.

"L-Luke?" she finally managed.

I smiled widely at her. "You haven't changed one bit, have you? That's immortality for you."

She stuttered a little more before she whispered in a hoarse voice, "But how?"

I was about to answer when a heard a frightened voice from behind me.

"What's going on? What happened to my brother?"

I turned. The blond was standing at her table with her fists shaking by her sides.

I frowned my eyebrows. "You're Amanda, aren't you?"

She looked stunned that I knew her name. I smiled.

"You're the one that told Luci the stories, aren't you?"

She nodded slowly.

"You have a good memory," I told her. She blushed darkly.

"Please. Tell us what's going on," Amanda asked nicely.

I looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember what happened. Sarous knows though," I said, pointing at her.

Sarous scratched the back of her head. "Hmm. It's a long story, but I guess I can shorten it."

She turned to all the Huntresses, who were still glaring at me. "You might want to sit down. This could take a while."

**Normal POV-Focus, Luke**

**Thirteen Years Earlier**

Luke was dead. He was sure of it.

He stood in a room with a hundred other dead people.

A tall old man in a tux stood at a podium in the centre of the room. The ferryman, He thought to himself.

Luke walked up to him.

"You're Charon," he told him. Charon raised an eyebrow at the 23 year old.

"And you're Luke Castellan. I knew you would be coming."

Luke gulped.

Charon held out his hand. They stood in silence for a moment before he rolled his eyes.

"If you want to stay in this room forever, be my guest."

He lowered his hand and leaned on the podium, waiting for Luke to take the hint.

Luke blinked. I don't have any money with me, he thought.

But just as he thought it, he felt something cool in his right hand. He lifted it.

A gold coin glittered in his palm. He smiled.

"Thanks Percy," he whispered to himself.

He handed the coin to the ferryman and Charon pointed to the elevator. Luke followed him inside and stood against the back as Charon pushed the souls away from the door.

The doors clicked closed and they went down. They went far, far down.

When the elevator stopped and the cage doors slid open, he pushed Luke out of the box with the butt of his cane.

Luke looked at him as the elevator rose again. He made a shooing motion at the demigod.

Luke straightened his shirt and walked up to the lines to get sorted.

He stood at the back of the painfully slow moving line.

He was there for about an hour – strangely, time didn't seem to bother him that much – when a small girl came up behind him.

She tapped him on the shoulder. She smiled up at him when he turned.

"Hello," she said, cheerfully.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Hello?"

"You're Luke, right?"

Luke looked taken aback. "How do you know my name?" he asked her.

She snorted. "Really boy, don't you know a god when you see one?"

She voice had changed. It was older and mature.

"A god?" Luke asked.

The young god nodded. "Yes. My name is Sarous. Goddess of Reincarnation. I am here to see you safely back. Or is it no longer your wish to reach The Isle of the Blest?"

She had Luke's full attention now. "You mean, you're going to help me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Luke Castellan, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

She took his hand and led him away from the line of moaning souls.

Luke followed her gladly. She led him past The River Styx's – Luke gulped back bad memories – and up the path to Hades' castle.

Luke looked around the vast space. Hades' castle had more open space than camp!

"Um, Lady Sarous?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Sarous answered.

"Where, exactly, are we going?"

Sarous led Luke up the stone steps to the main hall of the castle.

"We're going to me bedroom."

Luke found that oddly sexually. He shook his head. Mind out of the gutters, Luke, he thought to himself.

One, she was a god and therefore off limits. And two, she was 12!

They turned into a large room. It looked like it should belong to a witch. There was a cauldron over an open fire. Thick, old books and sheets of notes littering a long table. A small bed sat in the corner of the room, like sleeping was not high on her priorities list. There was a cage in the corner containing what Luke was pretty sure was a baby dragon. A jet of flame shot out of the bars.

Luke gulped. What was he getting himself into?

Sarous crossed the room to a smaller table under the open window that looked over Elysium.

She beckoned Luke to follow her. He gulped and did so.

When he looked down at the table, he saw a detailed map of San Francisco.

"What's this?" he asked.

She smiled. "Glad you asked. It's my pride and joy. I had Daedalus make it for me before he went haywire. It's my Locator."

She looked up at Luke with a huge grin on her face, like she expected him to understand that.

Luke blinked at her, dazed.

She sighed.

"I'm guessing you have never heard of me, correct?"

Luke bit his lip. "No, my lady. I apologize."

She waved him off. "It's fine, it's fine. Daddy does like to keep me a secret, doesn't he?"

Luke raised an eyebrow. "If you don't mine me asking, Lady Sarous, but who _is _your father?"

Sarous gave him a blank stare. "Look at where we are, Luke Castellan. The castle of Hades. Who do you _think _is my father?"

Luke mentally punched himself. Stupid question.

"Hades," he said.

Sarous nodded and turned back to the "Locator".

"Anyways," she said, scanning the map, "I am the goddess of Reincarnation and Location. Which means I've very good at finding things."

" And I've found you someone," she said, turning to the blond.

Luke looked at her. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I understand. Found me someone? What do you mean?"

Sarous sighed, like he had much to learn. "To get into the Isle of the Blest, you need to get into Elysium," she gestured out the window, "three times. You already got in once. That's two to go. And to do that you need to be born again. I have found you someone. A new body."

She placed a hand on the table and the map shifted. It moved closer to the east end. It zoomed in on a hospital.

"He's in there," she said, turning to him. "There are a few things you should know first. Would you like to hear them?"

Luke gulped again and nodded.

"First off, he's in charge. It's his body. You're just hitch-hiking. You will have influence on his decisions. Lead him down the right path." She turned back to the map and muttered under her breath, "And hopefully you'll _start _on that path."

Luke blew his bangs out of his face and folded his arms. "And?" he asked.

Sarous turned to him and smiled like she hadn't just made a slander at him. "And he will not know you exist. Not unless your memories come back. Because when you enter his body, you will lose all memory of this conversation. The last thing you remember will be dying. It sucks, I know. This is why he can never know you exist. Because the memory of your death and all the...Well, the horrible things you have done will drive him mad. You cannot talk to him! Do you understand me?"

Luke nodded. "So you're saying I'll be conscious inside of him? The whole time he's growing up?"

Sarous shook her head. "No, you will only awaken when he realizes that he's a half-blood. When he turns 12 and goes to camp. I will be there to help him, but you need to lead him right."

Luke took all this in. This was different from what he had though reincarnation would be like. He would live a life. But not his own. That was going to be difficult.

"Are you ready?" Sarous asked.

Luke nodded. "Yes, my lady. I am. Um... what exactly am I supposed to do now?"

Sarous smiled. "Now comes the fun part."

She held out her hand. Luke took hold of it. "Don't close your eyes. You have to be watching for it to work."

She looked straight at a full length mirror against the wall. "Eva Evens," she said clearly. The mirror's surface shimmered. She walked towards it.

Luke followed after her, a step behind. He forced his eyes to stay open, even though they screamed to be closed.

They walked headlong into the mirror, and vanished.

When they came out the other side, they were in a hospital room.

Luke looked around. He held onto Sarous' hand. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Um..." he said, nervously.

But Sarous ignored him. She was staring straight ahead.

Luke followed her eyes. What they landed on surprised him.

Apollo stood beside the bed of a gorgeous blond woman. It was obvious she was pregnant.

Luke frowned. The hand he was holding seemed to be getting smaller.

He looked down at Sarous. She now resembled a 5 year old.

"Daddy?" she said loudly.

Apollo turned. He face paled. He looked from Sarous to Luke, to Sarous again. He kissed the lady on the forehead.

"I'll be back in a sec, sweetie."

He walked towards us and knelt in front of Sarous. "Have you lost your daddy? Do you want me to help you find him?"

Sarous nodded, the hand – that wasn't holding on to Luke's – was close to her face. She looked scared.

Apollo smiled and took her hand. He walked her down the hall and into an empty room.

He let go of her hand immediately and turned to face her, his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here, Sarous? Eva's about to give birth. I can't deal with this right now."

Sarous morphed into her original form.

"I've come to give you a present." She handed Apollo Luke's hand.

He took it and raised an eyebrow.

Luke felt like a new toy being past from person to person.

"What is this about, Sarous? What am I supposed to do with this?"

Sarous smirked. "I think you know exactly what this is about. You know exactly what you're holding, and you know exactly what to do with it."

Now Luke was really confused. Of course he knew what he was holding. It was a hand! Luke's hand!

Apollo stared at Sarous for a second. The some kind of understanding flashed across his eyes.

"No," he said.

He let go of Luke's hand.

Luke let out little gasp of surprise as he felt his body rise of the ground. He felt oddly weightless.

Sarous squeaked and grabbed Luke's hand again. She sighed with relief as Luke's feet hit the floor again and the weighted feeling returned.

Luke turned to Sarous. "What just happened?"

Sarous turned to him. "If we let you go, you'll go back to the underworld, and you're chance will be missed. This is why I'm here. To guide you."

Luke scrunched up his face. "But why are you tossing me around like a toy?"

Sarous laughed. "Because right now, you look like a balloon."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "A balloon?" he asked.

Sarous nodded. "I couldn't just be holding nothing, no could I? I had to make you look like _something._"

"The answer is no, Sarous. I'm not doing that to my child," Apollo said from the other side of the room. He'd walked to the window and looked down over San Francisco.

Sarous smiled piteously at him. "Apollo, I know this is hard on you, but you don't really have a choice. It's been decided that your son shall hold this soul."

Apollo turned to glare at her. "And whose soul might that me?"

Sarous bit her bottom lip and looked at the floor. "Luke Castellan," she whispered.

Apollo looked like he wanted to pop Luke with a pin.

"Never," he growled. "I'm not letting that _traitor_ near another one of my children. Do you know how many of my kids died because of him?" he shouted at her.

Luke felt the words stab him like frozen knives.

All emotion melted off Sarous' face. She glowered at the sun god. Luke stepped back. Her eyes glowed gold. Her hair flared and blew in a non-existent wind.

"Lord Apollo," said an inhuman voice coming from the small girl. "You cannot interfere with this resurrection. Your son and Luke will bond. I asked for your cooperation. I, however, do not need it. You will stay in this room until I have left the hospital. What's done is done. Count your blessings I do not punish you further for this defiance."

Her hair settled. Her eyes dimmed to their normal colour. She smiled and turned away from Apollo, who looked too stunned to do anything.

"What did you do to him?" Luke asked when they were out of the room. She had turned back in to the five year old body.

"I trapped him in the room for the time being. He will get out. But only after the deed is done. And there's nothing he can do about it."

Luke gulped. Just how powerful was this young goddess?

They walked back into the room they had started in. Sarous walked up to the bed, her shoes clicking. Luke was surprised none of the doctors stopped her or asked her what she was doing there. But they seemed to be oblivious to her existence.

"Hello, Miss Eva," Sarous said sweetly.

The lady, Eva, gave her a confused smile. "Hello there. What's your name?"

Luke was surprised she was so calm for a woman who was about to go into labour, but then again, Sarous was probably using magic to make her talk-to-able.

"I'm Sarous, Miss Eva. I have a present for you." She held out Luke's hand, which apparently looked like a balloon, to the stunned woman.

"Uh, thank you," she said, taking Luke's hand from Sarous'. The young godling winked at him and turned on the spot. There was a blast of light and she disappeared.

Luke looked at Eva, wondering what she would think of the vanishing girl trick, but she looked like nothing had happened.

Luke raised an eyebrow when he felt a tug on his wrist. He looked at his hand and saw that is as being pulled into Eva's palm.

He gasped.

Apollo ran in the room when Luke was almost completely inside the woman. The sun god growled.

_Sleep_, he heard Sarous whisper in his ear before he was pulled into the consciousness of the infant child and his mind went blank.

* * *

**AHHH! I rewrote this chapter soooo many times! My editor just sent it back to me this morning and I had to send it to him AGAIN because I tweeked it! XP**

**I really LOVE this chapter! It's actually quite long! Which made me happy.**

**Make sure to review! It helps, it really does!**

**Love you all!**


	5. A Starr Is Born

**SPOILER ALERT! THIS STORY IS POST BOOK 5! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO HAVE PARTS OF IT RUINED FOR YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY! FINISH THE LAST BOOK THEN COME BACK! THANK YOU!**

**{READ}**

**I'm so sorry it took me this long to update, but I've been super fucking busy, you have no idea.**

**Phew. I'm really bored. So I decided to write the next chapter. My hands are like, bleeding because I've been colouring in my brother's colouring books to pass the time…That's how bored I am… Okay! **

**This chapter is either going to be really long or really short. I'm not sure yet…**

**Okay, so I'm totally obsessed with the songs Death for My Birthday by Say Anything and Take It Off by Ke$ha (yes Ke$ha, shut up), I think I've listen to them on repeat for the past 5 hours. And that was only today. I like 'em a lot.**

**Okay, a lot of you probably didn't get this, but in the last chapter I said that a coin just appeared in Luke's hand to give to the ferryman. He thanked Percy and then continued on. Well, I had some people ask what that meant and how that worked. Sorry I didn't explain it in the story, but in ancient Greece, they would put a coin on each eye of a person when they died. It was said that those coins would go to them in the afterlife to give to the ferryman for crossing. That's what happened. Percy gave Luke a coin by placing it on his eye.**

**If some of you notice that I sometimes slipped into Luke's POV when I was writing the 13 years later part, it was not on purpose. Sometimes authors mess up! Sorry. Apparently my editor didn't notice it…**

**Also, someone pointed out to me that I spelled Charon's name wrong. Sorry, I just mixed Charon and Chiron up for a minute there? XP sorry. Anyway! Fixed now! Someone also asked me where the real Chiron was. Okay, now I'm getting there. The whole thing with Thalia coming to the camp is not just spurring the moment. She's there for a reason. I will explain that reason when the time is right.**

**This chapter is kind of different. I'm gonna give the people at camp half-blood a break and focus all my attention of this new character(who is actually the conflict in this story) for a while. I personally love him to pieces. I hope you all do too. This is where it get all OH SHIT on y'all. Now! Onwards!**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

**Warning: This has swearing and sexual relations between both gay couples and straight couples. If you do not approve, please keep your views to yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but this plot and a lot of the characters are mine. Everything else belongs to Lord Rick Riordan(The god of awesome literature).**

* * *

Chapter 5

A Starr Is Born

"Here I am, laid down, at the end of my rope, wishing I had not been born.

Now I've spewed too much. I can never shut it up. I thought you should be warned.

And I implied black sky took the needle to my eye and sucked out all its glow,

Woah! I thought the world should know." – Every Man has a Molly by Say Anything

* * *

**Romeo Starr's POV**

I pulled my backpack over my shoulder and slammed my locker. First day of school, over. That was one thing I didn't want to do today through with.

I walked down the steps outside the school and tried to block out the taunting.

"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" the three bullies in my class sang.

I bit my lip to stop myself from punching them. It's not like it was a very clever line or anything. It was just really, _really _annoying.

_Come on, _the little voice inside my head chided. _You could make them regret ever making fun of you in a single move. You remember what I taught you?_

That voice had been with me for as long as I could remember. He just wouldn't go away. I'd tried everything. Therapy, ignoring it, telling myself it didn't exist. But nothing worked.

I scoffed and hoisted my bag further up my arm. "Yeah right. The last thing I need is to get kicked out of _another _school," I muttered under my breath.

"Haha! Look! Romeo is talking to himself again!" Josh, the bully's leader, pointed at me and screamed, drawing the attention of the whole playground. "You need to be locked up, psycho boy!"

I growled and started angrily at the ground, my fists clenched.

"Oi!" I heard someone shout over the laughter echoing around the school yard. "Lay off him, will ya? What are you, five?"

Jessica, my best friend, pushed her way through the crowd.

Jessica was a tiny girl a year younger than me. She had long golden brown hair and green eyes that sparkled gold in the light. She wore long greenish brown dresses and her backpack was nothing more than leather bag on a long strap. She wore these weird gladiator sandals which she got made fun of for all the time. It didn't even seem to faze her.

I smiled as she came up beside me and linked her arm though mine.

"Thanks Jess," I murmured.

She beamed at me. "No problem, Star."

I never really got why she called me Star. I mean, my last name was Starr, but it was weird. I didn't mind it that much, so I didn't tell her to stop, but it was still weird.

She pulled me outside the school boundaries and down the street to the apartment building we both lived in.

I rang the bell to my flat and my mom picked up. "Roy how many times have I told you? Use your key."

"Sorry, mom, I forgot it."

She scoffed over the speaker. "Yeah, and I suppose Jessie did too?"

"Sorry, Miss. Starr," Jessica called from over my shoulder.

My mother sighed. "Fine, come on in. I can't very well have you two freezing out there." There was a buzz and the door clicked.

I grabbed the handle and called a final, "Thanks," before I hit the disconnect button and we both hurried up the stairs.

When we reached our floor we parted ways at each of our rooms, which were next to each other.

It was the most convenient thing in the world that my one and only friend just happened to live next door.

_Aren't I your friend?_

I thought it best to ignore him.

I was about to open the door to my flat when I felt someone's eyes on my back.

I frowned and turned to see who was staring at me, but no one was there.

I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Whatever," I muttered and walked into my apartment.

I closed the door behind me and locked it, just because I wasn't _completely _sure I wasn't been stalked.

It wouldn't be the first time.

I dropped my bag on the floor and let myself fall down on the couch. I screamed into the cushions, letting out my pent up anger.

"What, in the name of Zeus, are you doing?"

My mom always used weird Greek names instead of the normal, _god._ And when she did say god, she put an _s _at the end of it. I would never understand my mother.

I looked over the pillow currently pressed against my face and sighed.

My mom was looking as my with her eyebrow raised, her hand on her hip.

"I'm in a bad mood," I grumbled.

My mom laughed and lifted my legs so she could sit down at the end of the couch. She placed my legs back down on her lap.

"I can tell," she smiled.

I groaned and let my face fall back against the pillow. "Mom?" I asked.

She looked at me. "What is it sweetie?"

"I think I'm being stalked again."

I waited for her to tell me I was just imagining things, but she never did. I blinked and looked over my shoulder at her.

"Mom?" I asked again.

"Hmm?" she said, lost in thought.

I flipped over and sat up.

"What's up?" I asked, crossing my legs and putting my hands in my lap.

My mother bit her lip and patted my head without looking at me. She did that whenever she didn't want to tell me something.

I frowned at her. I was 14 for god sake! I didn't need to be treated like an innocent little child.

I was about to ask what was wrong, and insist she tell me, when the window exploded.

Now, I know what you're thinking. I don't mean Hollywood movie explosion. Just that it shattered and the glass went _everywhere._

My mom screamed and pulled me into her arms, shielding me from harm.

Three men in all black climbed through the window. And I mean _all black._ There wasn't a bit of skin showing. Even their faces were covered in a thin layer of black rubber. I briefly wondered how they could breathe, but that thought was soon interrupted by the scary truth.

My heart rate went up. I _had _been being stalked.

"Wha-what do you want?" my mom questioned, her voice shaking.

The men didn't speak. They just all pointed at me. It was eerie.

I felt like I was going to pass out. What did they want me for?

My mom stood up, taking me with her, and pushed me towards the door.

"Go get Jessica. Tell her to take you to camp half-blood. She'll know what to do."

I stared at my mom like she'd gone crazy. "What are you talking about?"

My voice was quivering. I was terrified.

"Don't ask questions!" my mom shouted. "Just go! And don't stop until you get there!"

I hesitated. Biggest mistake of my life.

One of the men shot out at me, but my mom intercepted him. They fought for a couple seconds before my mom just stopped moving.

My breath caught in my throat. My head moved from side to side. I wouldn't believe it. I _couldn't!_ Not my mother!

My mom's body fell to the floor and a pool of blood seeped out from under her clothes.

The funny thing was, none of the men had weapons.

For a split second, everything stopped. The world around me froze. I wasn't sure if it really happened or if I was just grief stricken and imagined that the world stopped for the death of my mother.

When the world regained its momentum, the most blood-curtailing scream I had ever heard pieced the suddenly silent room.

My voice felt hoarse. I had screamed for my mother. That was all I could do.

I backed up against the door and tried to find the lock behind my back without taking my eyes off the men in my living room.

I found the metal knob and turned it. _Click._

I blinked the tears out of my eyes, grabbed my backpack and tore out of my house just as the men lunged forwards.

I slammed the door behind me and heard them crash against it.

I banged as hard as I could on Jessica's door until she opened it up and I threw myself into her arms.

Manly pride, gone. And I didn't even care.

I slammed the door behind me, locked it and pulled her into the living room.

Or what I assumed was the living room.

I didn't really have time to admire how beautiful and odd her home was, but what I did notice was amazing.

She had vines growing up the walls inside the apartment and a little part of me wondered what the landlord thought of that. Her furniture looked like it had been taken straight from the tree and onto her floor. She had paintings of fairies and animals along the walls. The door to the fire escape was open and the terrace was covered in beautiful fragrant flowers.

Jessica sat me down. "What happened?"

I shook my head and tried to find the words.

"I'll tell you later. Where are your parents? We need to get out of here. Now."

Jessica bit her lip. "Um, I don't live with my parents."

I took a moment to look at her in awe. "Really?"

She nodded.

I shook my head to clear it and pulled her towards the fire escape.

We squeezed past her garden and ran down the stairs to the street below.

There was crashing and screaming coming from behind us, but I didn't dare turn around.

I didn't need to. I knew what was happening. I could feel it.

I mean, I could actually _feel _it. I had this sense of what was happening behind me. It was like I had eyes on the back of my head. A sixth sense.

The three men had come crashing out of my window and dropped my mother's body down the fire escape stairs. A woman on the street was screaming. The man she was with had rushed over to my mother and was trying to stop the bleeding. The men had jumped off our terrace and were now running after us.

My insides twisted. I wanted to turn and face them. To squeeze the life out of them. That was what they deserved.

_That's my boy, _the voice said. _Let that anger out. I promise it will feel good._

I shoved the voice to the back of my mind. I didn't need his help right now.

"Jess?" I called desperately behind me. "Where are we going?"

I almost_ heard_ Jessica roll her eyes. "That is what _I'm _trying to figure out! Where _are _we going?"

"No, I mean where is camp half-blood? And what is camp half-blood anyway?"

Jess tripped a little. "What? How do you know about camp?"

"My…" my voice faltered. "My mom told me. She told me that you would know where it was and I wasn't allowed to stop running until I got there."

Jessica cleared her throat. "Well, then if that's the case."

She made a sharp turn and dragged me into an alley. We ran down the narrow street and zigzagged through trash cans. Jessica pulled me into the back door of an old building.

She slammed the door and leaned against it, panting.

"We should be safe for now."

She turned to me and looked me straight in the eyes. "Now, start from the beginning."

I told her everything that happened, and I'm embarrassed to say I cried. A lot.

Jessica pulled me into a hug and whipped the tears from my eyes.

"It's okay, sweetie, you'll like camp. And everyone is very nice. They'll welcome you."

I looked at her through misty eyes. "But I don't get it. What _is _camp half-blood?"

Jessie sighed. "I wished I wouldn't have to be the one to tell you. I hate having to deal with the varying reactions."

She took a deep breath and then started talking very, _very_ fast. Once she'd explained the basics of how one can be half-blood, she went on about how my mother was a daughter of Hecate, Goddess of witchcraft, and how my dad had been another half-blood who had died in The Battle of Manhattan (even though she didn't tell me what that was) and that she didn't know who his parents were. She didn't even know his name. She said that my mother had been the only person to know that.

"You said that the Battle of Manhattan had been thirteen years ago?" I asked. Jessica nodded, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at me. "But that would mean I was alive when it happened. I would have almost been two. I would have met my father. But why can't I remember him?"

Jessica shrugged. "I'm not sure, Star. It's entirely possible you can't remember because you were two. Young kids don't usually remember their parents when they die early. I should know," she said softly.

I had a feeling that was a touchy subject.

I sat in silence for a couple seconds. "So," I finally said after a moment. "My grandparents are gods?"

Jessica laughed. "Something like that."

I sniffed and rubbed my nose. "Don't think I believe all this yet, though. It's far too surreal."

I heard voices outside the door and Jessica gasped. "We should go. Now."

I nodded and took her hand. She pulled me through the building which turned out to be a restaurant. There were a few shouts from employees as we ran though the kitchen and into the dining area.

The restaurant was high class, despite the grungy back room. I guessed it was an Italian restaurant based on the look.

It had olive and grape vines painted on the walls. The lighting was low and each table had a candle and basket of breadsticks.

We walked swiftly to the front door. Before we were out, Jessica grabbed a bunch of breadsticks from one of the tables and pushed me the rest of the way out of the building.

"What was that for? Stealing is a horrible habit to get it to, Jess," I said as she pulled my back pack off my shoulders and unzipped it.

She pulled out a few text books and note pads. She dropped them in the nearest dumpster.

She shuffled through my stuff and discarded the things she didn't like. Pack of cards, ruler, books. Anything she thought was unnecessary.

She put the breadsticks inside and grabbed my hand, swinging my bag over her own shoulder and pulling my down the road.

"Jess, you _really _shouldn't steal."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Jeez, you sound like my father."

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't live with your parents."

He looked at me like I was stupid. "Roy. Baby. You know I love you, but you can be really, _really _thick."

I opened my mouth to protest, but she pulled me down another road and onto the busy streets of Manhattan.

"Um, where exactly is camp half-blood?"

"Long Island. That's where we're going."

I gaped at her. "Long Island? That's like, hours away. Days on foot. How do you suppose we get there before the goons get us?"

"Don't be stupid, Star. We're taking a bus."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Okay then, Jessie. Whatever you want.

When we reached the bus stop the bus had just arrived. We climbed on board and Jessie gave the bus driver money from my back pack.

Once we were seated, Jess opened my backpack and pulled out one of the breadsticks. She handed it to me. "Here, eat. You need to keep your strength up."

I took it and waited for her to take one as well. "Aren't you going to eat?" I asked when she didn't.

She smiled at me. "I'm not hungry," she whispered.

I nibbled on the bread and stared at the floor.

"Jess?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She said, not looking at me.

"Do you know who those guys are, the ones chasing us?"

She sighed and played with the straps on my school bag. "The funny thing is,I _don't _know. They didn't smell like monsters. So my only guess is they're human. But it just confuses me as to why they are after you."

"What do you mean, 'smell like monsters'? Don't tell me you have like, a magic nose or something."

She chuckled. "Something like that."

"And by monster, do you mean, like _monster?_"

She sighed. "Something like that."

She was using that answer far too much today.

She gave me a weak smile. She patted her leg. "Come on, get some sleep. You'll need it."

I lay down on the bench with my head on her lap and closed my eyes.

It took me a while to fall asleep, but when I did, I had a horrible dream.

I could feel a cold breeze ruffle my hair. I was barefoot and the ground underneath my feet felt like stone, cold and hard.

I thought it was pitch black, but then I realized I had my eyes closed. I tried to open them but couldn't.

Something was stopping me, telling me I wouldn't like what I saw.

I held my hands out in front of me and took a step forwards. The ground was solid enough, so I took another step.

I held my hands out to the sides and my fingers grazed cold stone. I leaned to one side and walked along the wall, my hands sliding over the stone.

Suddenly the wall stopped and I heard a rushing noise, like water down heavy rapids.

I got down on my hands and knees and crawled towards the sound.

I felt the ground drop off and stopped. I reached down to put my hand in the water and immediately regretted it.

The water was ice cold and thick, like molasses. There were things in the water. Things that grabbed my hand and tried to pull me in.

I gasped and tried to pull my hand out of the water. I forced my eyes open and screamed.

I was kneeling over the edge of a cliff towering over a green whirlpool. Ghostly figure swam around in circles, moaning and reaching out at me.

The ghosts that had hold of my hand pulled me harder. My other hand spilled and I crashed into the rock. My chin hit the stone and I saw stars. I tasted blood and knew I'd bitten myself. The things in the water had both of my hands now, tugging me in.

"No!" I screamed. "Let me go!"

My hands burned, like I was being pulled into acid. I looked down at my hands in the water and shrieked.

They were shrivelling up, like I was ageing a mile a minute.

I yanked on my arms and fell backwards. I was free. I quickly looked at my hands. They were back to normal.

I sighed with relief and lay on my stomach, trying to catch my breath.

I tried to stand, but I was pulled back down.

I looked behind me and saw four horrifying bodies crawling up onto the cliff, grabbing my legs and tugging me back into the waters with them.

I screamed again and tried to scramble away, but they were too strong.

They pulled be along the rock and further and further into the murky waters.

I screamed louder and gripped at the rock. They had me up to my waist in the water now and I was hanging on for dear life.

I scratched the ground, trying to get myself back up on the cliff. I felt my nails breaking and my fingertips bleeding. I didn't even care.

They pulled be until I was hanging by my fingers, my face just barely above the water.

I felt like I was going to freeze to death before they even had a chance to drown me.

"Help me!" I screamed helplessly. "Please! Jessie! Mommy! Someone, anyone, help!"

"I'll help you, Romeo."

I looked up at the owner of the voice.

He was a tall blond man with his hands in his pockets. He looked to be about 21. He wore a denim jacket over a white t-shit. His jeans were black with rips in the knees. He looked like me, except he had a light scar down his cheek. He appeared to be a normal human being, but his eyes glowed. Bright gold.

I didn't have time to process how freaking creepy that was. The man reached out his hand and I tried to grab it.

The problem was, when I let go of the rock to take hold of his hand, my other hand wasn't strong enough on its own to hold me up. The creatures pulled on my legs hard and I plummeted deep into the cold, dark waters.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 5!**

**I'm sorry it took so long to update! I was busy!**

**I hope you liked it! Reviews help. They really do.**

**I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**Love you!**


	6. A Queen Steps Off Her Thrown

**SPOILER ALERT! THIS STORY IS POST BOOK 5! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO HAVE PARTS OF IT RUINED FOR YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY! FINISH THE LAST BOOK THEN COME BACK! THANK YOU!**

**{READ}**

_**My darling Eva, You are my love and my Muse. Thank you. -Bows to your glory- Without you there would be no one to vent my ideas to. I love you, I love you, I love you. You own my soul. **_

**-hides behind editor and waves white flag- I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! -pushes editor to his death- Take him! Take him and go! -runs for dear life-**

**Oh man I'm sorry. I was in Chicago until the first of November and since then I have literally had no time to myself. I have a rehearsal every freaking day, and then I have work in the morning, and I also have things like choir, church, A LIFE! (Ha, bullshit, this is your life) And my computer was being lame so I couldn't work on the story at all! .**

**But I'm back now and my computer is back online, so it's all good!**

**This is my Christmas present to you all!**

**I came up with this chapter while listening to more Ke$ha, Miley Cyrus(WHAT? SHOOT ME!), P!nk and SOOO much freaking Glee. I was also reading The Lost Hero. Book one of His new series! It's so good. I swear to the gods this man will never cease to amaze me… X3**

**This story may seem song fic ish, but it's not! She's just singing. So the lyrics are actually part of the story. Not just randomly thrown in there. (not that you've ever done that or anything.)**

**Okay, this chapter is fucking scary. Okay? Like. Scary as shit. Well, that's just me. I warned you.**

**I actually have been writing a little, but that has been for my amazingly amazing and talented TheVulgarFaerie(Eva, See above), and it has been chapters that happen later on in the story. SO BAD OF ME! But at least you know that I have later chapters already finished so when I get there, I'll update really quick. :D -nervous chuckle-**

**…**

**I blocked for a really long time but FINALLY here it is. XS**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and P.S. I'm probably going to be moving this to Crossovers soon because I'm throwing in some major Heroes of Olympus later. You'll see. -wink- Just a heads up. RIGHT! -rubs hands- Here's your story!**

**Warning: This has swearing and sexual relations between both gay couples and straight couples. If you do not approve, please keep your views to yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but this plot and a lot of the characters are mine. Everything else belongs to Lord Rick Riordan(The god of awesome literature).**

* * *

Chapter 6

A Queen Steps off her Thrown

"I don't know where I'm at. I'm standing at the back. And I'm tired of waiting

Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing. I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground. So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down. I thought I could fly, so why did I drown? Never know why it's coming down, down, down.

Oh I am going down, down, down. Can't find another way around. And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found. Not ready to let go. Cause then I'd never know. What I could be missing? But I'm missing way too much

So when do I give up what I've been wishing for."

- Down by Jason Walker

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I stared down at my hands. I wasn't shaking. I wasn't nervous in the slightest. I never was.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and forced myself to smile. My winning smile as my father called it.

'It doesn't matter how much you hate it, as long as you look like you're enjoying yourself then you've won the battle', my father would say to me.

I slid my fingers through my hair, combing it softly. My fingers slowed. My smile faltered. I frowned at myself. I bit my lip, drawing blood. I wasn't allowed to show weakness. I was a star. I was a Princess. A Princess about to step up and become Queen.

My brother always told me that. He believed in me. He was really what kept me going. I loved my father, but he expected far too much from me.

"Aren't you going to fix your make-up?"

I jumped. No! I had showed weakness a second too long. My father had noticed.

"Y-yes daddy. I'm doing it now," I said, wiping my eyes of any stray tears that threatened to break free. I pulled out my Mascara and pulled it along my eyelashes.

I felt his slender fingered hand rest so gently on my shoulder it was like it wasn't even there. He ran the side of a finger down my cheek. I closed my eyes and bit back the tears.

He kissed my cheek and hugged my shoulders. His blond hair lightly touching my face.

"Look at my beautiful, talented girl. I'm so proud of you."

His touch disappeared and silence fell around me again. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. No one was behind me. I was alone.

I sighed and touched the place his hair had brushed. It was so soft. Like water sliding down my face, but leaving no trace.

I let my gaze wander to the silver necklace in my hand. A simple thing my brother had gotten for me for my birthday. It had a circle of silver metal that said Princess in Greek lettering around the end. It was pronounced Prinkípissa. Or at least that was what I guessed it was, seeing as that was what my brother called me. Prinkípissa.

"Prinkípissa?" I looked up at the mirror again. My brother was looked at me.

I turned in my chair. "Yes?" I asked, putting on my smile again.

"You're on in five. Your should probably get backstage."

I nodded. "Thanks. I'll do that."

He smiled at me. He had a sad kind of smile. Like he knew I was faking mine.

He wasn't my real brother. We weren't blood related at all. His name was Ethan Nakamura and technically speaking, he was my father. But that was only because him and my father were old friends and he had agreed to adopt me when my father asked. He wanted me to have a real life. Yeah. This was real life.

I slipped out of my chair and straightened my dress. I pushed a hair band through my hair and picked up my microphone.

"I'm ready," I smiled at him.

He held out his hand and I took it. He walked me to stage right. I waited for my name to be announced.

"_And now!" _The speakers said, _"we have a very special guest. The young rising star come to sing for us! Princess Quinn!"_

That was me. Princess Quinn. Rising star. Children's icon. Most depressed teenager in the world.

I let my hand slip out of Ethan's and took the first step onstage. My lips curled up into a bright smile. I walked on confidently and waved to the screaming audience.

I reached the front of the stage, shook that announcer's hand and lifted the mic to my mouth.

"_Hey everyone! Having fun?" _I called. My voice echoed around the room. The audience replied with a screaming _Yeah!_ and I smiled a little for the first time all night.

"_That's awesome! I'm gonna sing a new song for you. Would you like that?" _The audience cheered and whooped.

"_Alrighty then! This song is called Glitter in the Air."_

I closed my eyes and waited for the first note of the music to start. I waited two counts of eight and opened my eyes. My lips parted and the lyrics flowed out of my mouth.

"_Have you ever fed a lover, with just your hands?" _

It was the same here. When ever I sung, the crowd went silent until the end. They all wanted to hear me sing.

"_Closed your eyes and trusted? Just trust it."_

I walked to the right and sat down on a wooden block at the front of the stage. I sung to the girls in front of me who were staring in awe.

"_Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air? Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, 'I just don't care'?"_

I crossed one leg over the other and placed a hand on my knee, my foot tapping to the beat.

"_And it's only half past the point of no return. The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn. The thunder before the lightning and the breath before the phrase. Have you ever felt this way?"_

I uncrossed my legs and stood up. I walked over to the other side of the stage. My pianist tapped away at the keys as I slid in next to her on the bench. I joined her hands on the piano with my free hand as I sang the next lines.

"_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone? Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove, your not alone. Have you ever been, touched so gently, you had to cry?" _

I planted a light kiss on the pianist's cheek and slid off the bench. I circled behind her and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"_Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?" _

I let go of her and waltzed over to the guitarist who was strumming away at his strings. He let go of the neck of the guitar and I took over the cords as he strummed.

"_It's only half past the point of oblivion. The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run." _

I let go of the guitar and he replaced my hand. I walked around him and slung a arm around his shoulder. We swayed back and forth a little.

"_The breath before the kiss, and the fear before the flames. Have you ever felt this way?" _

I walked forward so I was down centre stage.

"_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!" _

I sang, both hands grasping the mic. My eyes closed.

"_There you are. Sitting in the garden. Clutching my coffee. Calling me sugar!" _

I let a hand rise above my head slowly.

"_You called me sugar!" _

My hand fell to my side and my eyes opened slowly. I sat down in the chair that was positioned slightly to my left.

"_Have you ever wished for an endless night?" _

I snuck in a sideways glance at Ethan who was smiling at me sadly from backstage.

"_Lassoed the moon and the stars and pull that rope tight. Have you ever, held your breath, and asked yourself, 'Will it ever get better than tonight?' Tonight." _

My eyes closed as I hit the last note. A tear sliding silently down my cheek.

There were two seconds of silence before the tremendous applause. I smiled and stood, taking a quick bow before walking off stage.

"_Princess Quinn! You saw it here folks! Live and in person with a brand new song, Glitter in the Air! Which will be on her new album, Vasílissa, which goes on sale in just a few weeks! Next up we have…"_

_Vasílissa_. Queen. Ethan had helped me with the name. He said it would make me feel better about myself. It didn't. It just made me feel powerful. I didn't need any more of that. My father already gave me enough.

I handed my mic to a stage hand and wandered silently into the dressing room.

I sat down and felt someone staring at my back. I looked up at the mirror. Ethan was leaning on doorframe with his arms crossed. He wasn't wearing the sad smile anymore. He was crying.

I frowned and turned around in my chair.

"Ethan?" I asked, concern lasing my question. "Are you alright?"

He uncrossed his arms and walked over to me. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

I blinked and patted his back.

"Hey. Shh. It's okay. Tell me what's wrong."

Ethan buried his face in my shoulder and let out a breathy chuckle.

"I'm so, so sorry Quinnie. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

He was never like this. What, in the name of god, was going on?

"Ethan? That's wrong? This isn't like you. Protect me from what?"

He pulled back a little and grasped my shoulders hard. He shook me a little. "I can't help you anymore. I tried to talk him out of it, but he won't listen to me." He shook his head. A stray tear fell and landed on my knee.

I wiped his eyes with my sleeve and cupped his cheek in my hand. "Ethan," I said seriously. "Tell me what's wrong. If you don't, I won't understand and therefore I can't help you."

I ghostly expression crossed his face and a dead sounding voice slipped out of his mouth. "Your father says it's time."

My heart stopped. My breath caught in my throat and I felt faint. My life was over.

"_What? _But he said I had until I was 18!" I screamed. I stood up so fast my chair fell over. A loud crash echoed around the room.

Someone knocked on the door. "Miss Quinn? Is everything alright?"

I looked at my brother's dead expression. He had given up all hope. He knew I was condemned.

I picked up the chair and placed it back upright. "Yes," I called. "Everything's fine. I just knocked something over."

"Alright Miss. Call me if you need anything," the person on the other side of the door called and I heard her footsteps retreating.

I collapsed in the chair and put my face in my hands.

"How can he do this to me? I'm 16! I have my whole life ahead of me!"

I kicked the vanity and threw my hair brush at the mirror. A long crack spit the glass. I bit my lip. Blood trickled down my chin. I scared myself.

I looked up at the cracked mirror and saw two halves of my face. Two completely different expressions clouded the mirror.

The left side of my face was pale and streaked with tears. Sad eye and mascara running. Messy hair and a bleeding lip.

The right side terrified me. I saw the daughter my father had always wanted. Rosy cheeks and perfect make-up. Hair pulled back, blond and smooth. A smirking grin and a deadly look of bloodlust in my eye. I looked ready to kill someone.

The me on the right pulled a long gleaming dagger out of thin air and pointed it at me. _This is what you will become. _She mouthed. I shuddered and jumped out of my chair. I ran behind me and threw myself into Ethan's arms.

"I don't want to!" I screamed. "Don't let him change me!"

Ethan cried silently as long slender fingers pressed themselves to my shoulder. "Come my dear," he whispered softly in my ear.

I felt the hand start to pull me away, but Ethan's grip tightened around me as he lifted his head to glare daggers at my father.

"If you so much as look at her the wrong way I will not hesitate to kill you," he seethed.

My father raised an eyebrow. "Come now, Ethan. Don't be foolish. You know as well as I do that you could never kill me. People have tried more than once to put an end to me and look at me now! I'm as powerful and alive as ever."

He pulled on my shoulder again, hard this time, and I felt the sharp pain of his nails digging into my skin. I let out a little yelp and clung to Ethan.

He hissed and yanked me away from my father's frosty grip.

Bad move.

The room filled with a dark cloud and my father grew three feet in height. His fingers turned into claws and curled around themselves. He cracked his neck to one side, then the other. He swooped his body down, which and been hovering over the ground, and stopping inches away from Ethan's face.

I let out a little squeal, but Ethan didn't blink. He glared my father down. A fire burning in his eyes.

My father dragged his crooked nail down Ethan's cheek. He traced the scar that ran over one of his eyes.

"Ethan," he whispered. "My sweet, loyal Ethan. Do not forget what I did for you. I restored your life. I even gave you back the eye your mother so lovingly took from you," his calm demeanour disappeared and he growled menacingly at Ethan.

"Do not think for a _second_ that I can not take back everything I have given you!"

He lashed out and scraped Ethan across his scared eye.

Ethan screamed and grabbed his face as blood started to seep through his fingers.

I grabbed him and tried to support him. I was crying. I whipped my head around to glower at my father.

"You're a monster!" I yelled.

He shrugged. "Well, that's nothing new. Now come my dear."

He reached out a hand and grabbed me by the arm.

"No!" I screamed, I kicked, I tugged and pulled, but his grip was too strong.

Why? Why did this have to happen to me?

He sat me down in my chair and made a strange movement with his hands, like he was tapping them, one, two, three, four, on a table very quickly. A light green smoke curled up my leg and around my chest and arms, pulling tight.

I struggled against my bindings, but they were stronger than steel.

I looked up at my father and stared him right in the eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, my voice shaking. I could hear the fear in my words. It was like one of those old campy movies.

My father ran his fingers though my hair. "All in good time, my dear. You will learn soon enough."

He turned away from me and looked down at Ethan. His huge figure knelt down beside my bleeding foster father and lifted his chin.

"Now Ethan. This isn't all that bad, is it? She's not going to _really _change. I'm just going to… shine her up a bit."

Ethan spat on the floor at my father's feet.

He stared at the spot with a blank look on his face before looking back at Ethan.

"What was that for?" he asked dully, like he didn't really care what the answer was but he knew Ethan wanted to say it.

"She's not a _doll_ that you can _shine up a bit_! She's a human being! She's your daughter!"

My father made a humming noise in the back of his throat, like he was deciding whether or not to grace Ethan with a response.

"Yes, you are right. She is not a plastic object," he drawled, taking Ethan's hair in his fist and shaking his head back and forth. "She's much more than that. She's alive. Meaning I can use her to her full potential. She was wasting her talent as a singer. Yes she has a lovely voice, but she's a demigod. Not only that, she's _my _demigod. Which means she is mine to control."

I had no idea what he was talking about. What? Demigod? I was an _object_ to him? Plastic or not! I wasn't happy about that.

He let go of Ethan's hair and turned to me again.

"Now my sweet, shall we begin?"

I saw the look in his eyes and screamed. I screamed harder than I have in my whole life.

"Come now," my father cooed. "We'll have none of that. It won't help you. No one can hear you. They've all taken a little nap for the time being."

He made a zipping motion in front of his face and my lips shut. I tried to open them, but I couldn't. He had literally glued my lips together with magic of some kind.

He walked towards me and held out a single finger, pointed straight at my forehead.

I shook my head back and forth and shut my eyes tight.

When his cold finger touched my skin I felt a shock go though my whole body.

My eyes flew open and my mouth unglued itself. I tried to scream again, but I found it harder and harder to hold onto my own body. It was like I was being pulled deeper and deeper into my own consciousness. My body was moving and talking on it's own.

And I was falling. Falling fast. Darkness whipped all around me.

After what felt like hours of falling I hit bottom. I opened my eyes and looked around.

I was in the house I'd grown up in. Before I'd ever met Ethan.

I looked down at myself and noticed I was in a night gown. My favourite. The one Ethan had gotten me for my 14th birthday.

"Happy Birthday," I whispered to myself.

I heard a giggle . I turned and saw myself. I was 4. I had my head down so I couldn't see my face. I grabbed my hand and pulled me into my old bedroom. I picked up a small horse and looked at it for a second before thrusting it in my face.

"Play with me!" she screamed at me. Her face was demonic.

I yelped and tore out of the room. She cackled behind me. When I turned the corner, there I was again. Cackling. I screamed and ran away as she yelled after me.

"Play with me, play with me, play with me!"

I crawled into a corner and covered my ears. I closed my eyes and shook my head, chanting, "It's all in my head, it's all in my head."

I gasped and looked up when I heard a sharp tapping sound.

I followed the noise into the kitchen.

My father was sitting at the kitchen table with his book of secrets open, musing over it's contents. He tapped the table with his long finger and shook his head back and forth.

Why the book of secrets? Because he would never let me touch it. Or tell me why it was not to be touched. And he would look at it and read it and tap. Every day for years. It was a secret, and I _hated_ secrets.

I walked up to him and touched his shoulder. Or at least I tried to. My hand passed right through him. I gasped and pulled my hand to my chest.

I heard a giggling sound from behind me. I turned and saw myself. 10 years ago.

The little 6 year old me pulled on my dress and giggled.

The smile on her face creeped the shit out of me. She reminded me a little bit of the Joker. I told you. Creepy. As. Fuck. But at least this time she looked human.

I gulped and bent down so I was at eye level with her.

"Y-yes?" I asked myself.

He kept pulling on my dress and giggling and _smiling._ She pointed to the back door with her free hand. I stood up and walked towards it, watching mini me wave her goodbyes out of the corner of my eye, looking like she was waving goodbye as I was dragged off to the gallows.

I reached out for the handle but another me was in the way. I gasped and jumped back. She was 7. She had a sad look on her face. She shook her head. "Don't do it Quinn. They were fakes. She was trying to trick you. Don't listen. Don't open the door. Don't go deeper."

Okay, by this time I was really fucking curious as to what was behind that door. Call me stupid, but I pushed her out of the way and grabbed the door knob.

When I touched the handle of the back door and the kitchen melted around me.

I was falling again.

I just faintly heard 7 year old me shout, "Don't let her drown you out!" before I landed in the middle of the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

I was sitting on the edge of the stand for their annual Christmas Tree. This time I was wearing a red winter coat and jeans.

I frowned and looked around. That was odd. It was September. Why did they have their Christmas tree up?

Then I spotted myself.

I was about 9 or 10. Ethan was standing beside me. He was holding a map up to his face.

I held his hand and yawned, looking bored.

He showed me something on the map, but I wasn't interested in that.

A pamphlet had fallen out of the pages of the paper map. I picked it up and smiled. I showed it to Ethan and jumped up and down.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You want to do that?"

I nodded. "Please Ethan? Please?"

He shrugged. "Okay. But I hear that one judge is pretty brutal."

I glared him down. "Simon's not that tough. I could take him."

The platform underneath me collapsed and I fell into darkness again.

"Quinn. Get out while you still can." Ten year old me told me from above.

I landed on my feet on a brightly lit stage with a big sign behind me that said, _America Idol_, in big letters. I was wearing a tacky pink dress that I had worn to my grade 6 graduation. Ew.

I looked to the front of the stage and saw myself. I was 11. This was my second time auditioning. The first time I had chickened out.

But this time. This time was the one. I had felt it.

I closed my eyes and listened as the light rhythm started.

"Now I've heard there was a secret chord. That David played, and it pleased the Lord."

Ah, Hallelujah. It was still one of my favourite songs of all time.

And it won me a singing competition.

Suddenly the songs stopped. I opened my eyes and saw that everyone was looking at me. Even myself.

She shook her head. "She's sucking you in, Quinnie."

The floor disappeared.

This time when I landed I was still on a stage, but this time in stead of it saying American Idol, it said Princess Quinn. I was official. I was a singer.

I walked up to the front of the stage and stood next to myself as I finished a song. The crowd went wild.

The 13 year old me handed me the mic and pushed me forward. "Your turn princess," she told me.

I took it and looked out at the crowd. I hardly even noticed the low cackle the me behind me had made.

The music started.

I held the microphone up to my lips and started to sing.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again. Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin. Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in. Do you ever feel already buried deep, six feet under scream, but no one seems to hear a thing."

Then it was 14 year old me who walked up to me and looked at my with sad eyes. "Listen to your own words, Quinnie. Even if you scream. No one will hear you."

I pushed her aside. She was trying to spoil my fun! I loved this song.

"Do you know that there's still a chance for you, cause there's a spark in you. You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine. Just own the night, like the Fourth of July. Cause baby you're a firework. Come on show 'em what your worth. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" as you shoot across the sky-y-y."

Someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled. I spun around and the music cut out.

The stage was gone. The mic was gone. I was falling.

I was standing beside my 15 year old self on a stairwell. I was peeking around a corner at something.

I could hear voices. My father and Ethan were talking. It came back to me. This was the day I found out about… Well…. Today.

"You can't do that to her," Ethan was saying.

"I can do whatever I want, boy, and you can not stop me."

"But she's my daughter!"

"She's _my _daughter! The only reason you are here is because I spent 8 years alone with her and I find her _insufferable._ You're her… nanny, if you will. You are here to do all the things I despise. Like _speaking _with her."

I heard something hit the floor. Ethan had knocked a cup off the table.

"Don't," he growled, trying to keep his voice to a dull roar. "threaten her."

"Or you'll do what?" my father asked. "You have no power over me. If you challenge me. I will kill you."

I wanted to see Ethan's face. I walked past myself and ignored her attempt to get me to stay back.

They both turned to look at me. Their eyes were missing. They had black pits in their heads.

I screamed.

"No one can hear you, remember?"

I spun around. All the mes I had seen that had tried to warn me, 7, 10, 12, 14, 15, all looked at me like I had condemned them all to death.

"You drowned, dolly," the littlest me said as she morphed into 16 year old me. The me I had seen in the cracked mirror. The perfect me.

All of the others ran away at the sight of her.

She took a step towards me. I tried to turn and run, but my feet seemed to be glued to the spot.

She reached out and tucked a stray peace of hair behind my ear.

"You are me now. You will never wake up. You _can _never wake up. Understand me?"

I nodded. I was freaking scared, okay?

She grinned evilly at me. "Good," she whispered before wrapping her fingers around my throat and squeezing.

* * *

**Yay! Okay. So that's chapter 6! Hurrah!**

**First song; Glitter in the air by P!nk**

**Second song; Firework by Katy Perry**

**I did not receive any reviews for the last chapter… I don't think. Anyways If I did then it was only one. And that is not acceptable! When you review I update faster. See how that works? Anyway. I hope this chapter totally confused and enthralled you all. LOVE YOU! REVIEW DAMN IT!**


End file.
